


The Ward

by RosieLynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Childhood Friends, Darcy isn't human, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweet Loki, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieLynn/pseuds/RosieLynn
Summary: After the death of her mother, Darcy's father begs Odin to raise her until she can be of use to him through a marriage alliance. Begrudgingly, Odin agrees and takes Darcy in as his ward to be raised alongside his sons, the Asgardian princes. Both feeling like the odd one out, Darcy and Loki gravitate towards each other, and that friendship eventually turns into love. Too soon, Darcy's father calls her back home and she is married off to a strategic partner. Later, a civil war breaks out in her home and Darcy turns to Asgard for help. Did Darcy and Loki's love survive their time apart?





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my story! I have the first five chapters as the three (Darcy, Loki, Thor) growing up, and in chapter six everyone is of age. I originally posted it on fanfiction.net, but I love this website and decided to create an account of my own. For this part of the story, the characters are younger. I don’t know their Aesir equivalents, but in human years, Darcy is about 7, Loki is about 10, and Thor is about 14. Darcy will be a bit OOC while she finds the motivation to grow in to the spunky girl we all know and love :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Marvel and I'm not making any money from this work.

Darcy’s POV  
“Come now, girl.” Odin’s pinched voice calls ahead of me. I pick up the skirt of my dress and quicken my pace, hoping not to displease him further. “This is Idsol. She will show you to your room and serve as your nanny until you are of age and ready to be sent back to your father.”

Taking that as a dismissal, I curtsey and murmur a ‘thank you, Your Majesty’ to the king. I silently follow harsh-looking Idsol to my new chambers. 

“Here, let’s get you changed into something fresh.” Idsol leads me into a generously-sized room and takes me straight to the wardrobe on the far-right wall. I begin to take off my current dress and allow her to put me in a new one made of a soft blue color. “Dinner begins at seven o’clock. I will come to retrieve you and escort you to dinner. During dinner, you will take your seat quietly and not speak unless spoken to. Understand?”

She waits for my nod before continuing. “Keep your head down and your elbows off the table. You don’t want to make a bad first impression, do you?”

I shake my head ‘no’, but in reality, I can’t find it within myself to care. 

“Good. Sit here in your room until I come to collect you.” 

She leaves and I stare blankly at the door, not feeling much. I sit on the cold stone floor and pull my tiny doll-Elsa-into my arms. It’s then that the tears hit me. I rock myself back and forth, clutching the doll that looks so much like my mother. 

“Mama…” The name echos off the stone walls. 

{***}

Later, who knows how much, Nanny Idsol finds me curled into a ball on the floor of my bedroom, clutching my doll. Tears have stained my face, but I ran out of them long ago. 

“Oh, now,” Nanny Idsol chastises me, pulling me off the ground and setting me on the plush bed. She disappears, then returns moments later carrying a washrag, which she uses to wipe my face clean. She quickly styles my hair into a presentable braid, and then picks me up and places me on the ground. “Time for dinner.” She plucks Elsa from my hands, earning a noise of protest from me, which she quickly silences with a look. 

I follow her dejectedly to the eating hall. She pushes me in, and I file into what I hope is my seat. As the King’s Ward, I’m allowed to dine at the High Table with the members of the Royal Family, but I do not feel lucky; I just feel sad. King Odin enters and I stand, well aware of protocol even in my current state. As soon as he sits, I make a move to take my seat, but am stopped by a hand on my arm. 

“My Lady, I’m afraid that is my seat.” The boy stopping me is tall with wavy blonde hair reaching to his chin...most likely one of Odin’s two sons. 

“I-I…” I try to speak, but all that comes out is air. Panicked, I look at the ground. 

The boy sighs. “Father, who is this and where does she sit?” Annoyance colors his voice. 

Odin looks up and seems surprised at my presence. “Ah, I almost forgot.” He stands, evidently preparing to make an announcement. I take a few steps back, hoping to hide behind Odin’s tall son. It doesn’t work. 

“Lords and Ladies of Asgard. It is my...pleasure,” he seems to stumble over the word, “to present to you Darcy Lewisdottir. The Royal Family of Asgard has agreed to take her in and raise her in her family’s stead.” 

The blond son-Thor, I think his name is-rolls his eyes and pushes me forward so the people in the eating hall can get a better look at me. I feel my cheeks heat up as I look down at the hundred-or-so gods and goddesses in the room. They applaud, evidently pleased with Odin’s charity. He smiles and waves before taking his seat a few moments later. The matter of my seat, however, continues to go unsolved. 

“Mother?” Thor’s voice is now positively whining. 

Queen Frigga looks up and assesses the situation. A kind smile crosses her face, and I feel a twinge in my heart. “Sit here, child.” She points to a seat at the far left end of the table next to a boy a few years older than me with black hair that curls a little at the ends. I shuffle to my seat and wait to be served. 

The boy gives me a couple of curious glances, but doesn’t say anything until dessert. “I’m Loki.” 

I look up to meet his kind green eyes. “Darcy.” He nods, and that’s the end of it. 

After dinner, Nanny Idsol comes to escort me back to my room. As she changes me for bed, she feels the need to talk. “Did you enjoy dinner, My Lady?”

I shrug. I don’t remember the taste of anything. Nanny Idsol’s mouth sets into a frustrated line, but she says nothing further. She puts me into bed and leaves me to my tearful night.


	2. A Little Bit of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga coxes Darcy out of her room and she meets Thor and Loki.

Darcy’s POV

The next three days drag by. I spend every moment I can in my room, but I am still forced to attend dinner. I sit next to Loki, who continues to glance at me curiously, but he rarely says anything more to me than “please pass the butter”. 

On the fourth day of my self-imposed isolation, there is a knock at the door. Quietly, I hop off my bed and pad to the grand oak door. I open it to see Queen Frigga standing there with a soft smile on her face. My eyes widen and I quickly curtsey. “Good morning, Your Majesty.” 

“Good morning, Lady Darcy. How are you today?”

My mouth goes dry. This is the most intense conversation I’ve had since I departed from Alfheim. “Q-quite well, Your Majesty. Yourself?”

An amused smile floats across her face. “I’ve nothing to complain about. Tell me, young one, why do you keep yourself locked in your rooms?” She bends slightly so she’s closer to my height, but I am still intimidated. It’s not everyday the Queen personally visits the young daughter of a diplomat. 

“I...I miss my home, Your Majesty.” She raises an eyebrow, expecting me to elaborate. “I miss my friends, and my tutors, and my horses. I miss the music and the sunsets. I miss…” My voice trails off and my eyes find a spot on the floor. 

“You miss…?” 

I sigh. “I miss my mother.”

Queen Frigga’s face turns into one colored with pity and sadness, and something in my stomach clenches. “Young Darcy, your mother is now in Valhalla, a place lovelier than any other. It is our burden to miss the ones that are gone, but we should also celebrate their fortune. She is happy, I can promise you that. And she watches over you still; she cares for you and sends her love to you.” 

My eyes well up with tears. I bite my lip in desperation to keep them from spilling over. 

“Although I did not know your mother well, I can guess that it would sadden her to see you sequestered into your chambers all these hours. Come, let us get you freshened up. You shall please your mother by playing with the other children.” 

I sniffle, and follow her to my wardrobe. The impropriety of the situation manages to strike me. “Your Majesty, I can call for Nanny Idsole--”

“Do not trouble yourself. I know how to dress a young lady, as I once was one...long, long ago.” She throws an impish smile over her shoulder, one I’m sure she does not show often. I feel honored, and a hesitant smile begins on my face. “How about this? Lilac would look lovely with your hair.” I blush and thank her. 

Soon, I’m wearing a new dress and my hair is done in a braid to the side of my head. 

“Now,” Queen Frigga places a hand on the doll I hold. “Would you like to take this with you, or are you ready to leave it here?”

I swallow. “Take it with me, please, Your Majesty.”

She nods, and allows me the doll. 

“Come, come.” I follow her into the hall, where we see a scandalized-looking Nanny Idsole. 

“Y-Your Majesty, please. Let me escort Lady Darcy-”

“Thank you for your offer, Nanny Idsole, but I’m sure I can manage. In the future, however, please remember that a good caretaker does not ignore the needs of her ward.”

“Y-yes, my Queen. Sorry, my Queen.”

Queen Frigga offers a kind yet firm smile, and I’m filled with admiration. We continue on our route, and I get more and more confused as we wind through the labyrinthine halls. It will be quite some time before I will be ready to accurately navigate Castle Asgard alone.

We come to a double set of large oak doors, and the guards posted outside straighten before opening them wide.  
Cool air hits my face, lightly ruffling my hair. The room is a large, circular shape, and the center is slightly lowered than the rest. Mostly decorated in browns and gold, the room has an earthy feel to it. A window opposite the doors allows some for some natural light, but the room is largely lit by light spheres and torches. I raise my eyebrows appreciatively. This room could be quite peaceful. 

“Mother!” Any hope of comfort is quickly erased by the sight of the two Asgardian princes. 

“Thor, Loki.” She uses their names as a fond greeting. “Spend some time with Darcy; help her to feel more at home.” Both boys nod dutifully, but I can tell Thor is a little annoyed at his task of entertaining a young girl. I restrain a huff of indignation. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” I curtsey as she goes, and then turn to face my playmates. 

“Your Highnesses,” I curtsey to them each. “I am sorry to disrupt your time of leisure.” They both stare at me blankly, as if they’re unsure of what to do with me. 

Finally, Thor nods, and I take that as a dismissal. I find a spot on the edge of the room and sit there with my doll. Quickly, Thor and Loki forget my presence and resume their game of war. I busy myself playing with Elsa’s hair, admiring how much the color resembles the one shared by me and my mother. The copper color reflects off of the light from the torches, creating a mesmerizing effect. I spend the better part of an hour braiding and re-braiding the hair of my doll. 

“Mother said to play with her.” Despite his attempts, Loki’s hushed voice carries to my side of the room. 

“No,” Thor’s voice retorts, full of manufactured authority. “Mother said to make her feel at home. She looks pretty at home to me on the edge there.” 

Loki huffs. 

“I did not mean that rudely, just that she does not seem like the type of girl to enjoy being around other people.” 

I pretend not to have heard their conversation as Loki stomps over to me, Thor reluctantly towing behind him. 

“Would you like to join us, My Lady?”

Knowing better than to refuse the request of a prince, I accept. “I would be honored, Your Grace.”

Loki takes it upon himself to explain the rules of the game. “You see, Thor’s the hero, and I’m the villain. My goal is to steal the orb that he’s guarding, and Thor’s goal is not to let me.” Upon seeing Thor’s pointed stare, Loki quickly adds, “You can be on my team.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

“Ready...go!” Thor’s voice begins the game. I study Loki’s movements as he tries to concoct a strategy to get past Thor. Thor is stronger and older, but Loki is clearly smarter. He uses logic and cunning in his attempts, while Thor relies on his brute strength. In the end though, Thor wins by decisively tossing Loki across the room. My eyes widen and I clutch Elsa tighter to my chest, but Loki just laughs good-naturedly and brushes himself off, walking back to join us in the center of the room. 

“Lady Darcy, why don’t you take a turn?”

Thor and I are in similar states of disagreement with Loki’s statement, yet neither of us argues. Not loosening my grip on my doll, I step forward to face Thor. He’s at least double my height and his arms are the size of my head. I’ve heard tales of his good-naturedness, but he could probably crush me on accident! Still, I dig my heels into the floor, steeling myself for what’s to come. He lets me make the first move-a small step in his direction-before ending my forward progress; with a grand step, he’s placed himself in front of me. He reaches his meaty arms towards my frame and-

bam!

He’s taking startled steps backwards. 

It takes a minute before the gravity of what I’ve just done hits me. _Oh gods. I’ve just punched the future king of Asgard in the face._

____

Loki is howling with laughter, but I am utterly mortified. 

____

“Your Highness, please forgive me. I-I am so sorry! I do not know why I did what I did, I-I-I…”

____

Thor glowers. 

____

“Oh, come now, brother. You cannot seriously be angry with the girl. You scared her, and she reacted accordingly! Let her be.” Loki’s defense of me is harmed a bit by his continuing laughter. 

____

Thor’s eyebrows twitch before he excuses himself and stalks off to the other side of the room to do some exercises. 

____

Loki’s giggles subside but the mortified look does not leave my face. 

____

Still choking a bit on his laughter, Loki approaches me. “Lady Darcy, I assure you, you did no harm. I do not mean to offend you, but Thor will not have so much as a bruise on his face, as there was not enough force behind your strike.” 

____

I nod dimly, still in a state of shock. _I just punched Thor Odinson. _My father will be livid if he ever finds out.__

______ _ _

As if he can sense what I’m thinking, Loki softens. “No one will know what has occurred here today. Come sit with me, I think I know of a way to cheer you.”

______ _ _

Doubtful, I follow him to a set of chairs a few feet away. 

______ _ _

“May I borrow your doll?” 

______ _ _

I very reluctantly hand him Elsa. 

______ _ _

Loki wraps his hands around her and closes his eyes, already deep in his concentration. His lips twitch as he mutters something I can’t hear, but when he opens his eyes, Elsa straightens. 

______ _ _

My brows furrow and I lean in, confused yet eager to see what will happen next. 

______ _ _

Loki sets Elsa on the ground between us and she begins to dance!

______ _ _

My eyes widen and I can’t help it; I laugh. I laugh and clap in delight until Loki joins me. Our laughter even draws Thor in, and what he sees draws a hesitant smile to his face. 

______ _ _

This is how Queen Frigga finds us when she comes to summon us to dinner, and I can’t help but notice the happiness behind her eyes.

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	3. A Not-So-Peaceful Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some insight into what Loki thinks.

Loki’s POV

“Come now, brother, surely you can do better than that!” Thor laughs and swings his sword in my direction.

I roll my eyes and parry, taking a few steps backward as I do so. “You know well that this area of fighting is not my forte.”

“And it is my job as your older brother to remedy that.”

I swing towards him this time, a blow he easily blocks. “Then why do we pay the trainers so generously?”

Thor chuckles. “It shall be one of the first things I fix when I am king.”

My grip on the sword tightens. “Perhaps Father will choose me as his successor.”

Thor laughs heartily, as though the idea is preposterous. “Brother, you must understand: Father has every intention of picking me. I am the firstborn, I am the golden son, and I am the strongest of the two of us. I mean no offense, but surely you must see how I am the clear choice.”

There is no malice in his words, but I cannot stop the anger that rushes through me. I reset my stance and prepare to attack again with the sword.

“Forgive me for interrupting, Your Majesties, but I am afraid I am growing quite hungry. When do you propose we return indoors to take lunch?”

There’s a silence as Thor and I stare each other down, neither quite willing to give up on the coming fight. However, Lady Darcy is waiting for an answer and we both know it would be terribly rude to ignore her.

“I have an idea.” I suggest, “Let’s take lunch here.”

“Here? Your Majesty, we are on the training grounds. Surely soldiers will come here soon to practice.”

I take her words into consideration and realize that she’s right. “Very well, then. I know of a better place. Thor, Lady Darcy, return to your rooms and change into clothing suitable for a ride. Meet back here as soon as you can. I’ll take care of the preparations necessary for lunch.”

Thor grumbles at taking orders from his little brother, but Lady Darcy’s eyes sparkle with excitement; she turns and skips back inside. Thor follows will a little less enthusiasm.

{***}

About half an hour later, everything is set. The travelling party is bigger than I would have liked, but I suppose it is necessary to correctly adhere to protocol. Our party is made up of two kitchen servants, two guards, Nanny Idsole to attend to Lady Darcy, and Nanny Freydis for me. Thor was fortunate enough to graduate to a manservant (who is also accompanying us), but I must still put up with my insufferable nanny. Hopefully soon I will be rid of her. The thought makes me smile.

Each of us is to ride on a horse, with the exception of Lady Darcy and the nannies, who are set to take a carriage. Upon hearing this, Lady Darcy frowns. “Your Grace, would it be possible for me to ride? I am used to doing so at home, and I am quite sufficiently skilled.”

“Don’t argue with the prince,” Nanny Idsole intervenes.

“She’s not arguing.” Although I’m young, I know well how to infuse my voice and presence with authority. Nanny Idsole backs off immediately. “If you feel comfortable,” I continue, “you may certainly ride to our destination.”

Lady Darcy beams and curtsies her thanks. Thor sends his manservant to the stables to procure a horse, and we are soon leaving.

We traverse through the city and allow the people to praise us as we go. Darcy looks a little uncomfortable with the attention, maybe even frightened, and I notice Thor ride closer to her, probably offering his protection. Darcy frowns a little, straightens, and seems to force herself to seem more at ease. _Interesting_.

After about twenty minutes we reach the edge of the main city, allowing us access to the forest separating the main city from the smaller surrounding villages.

“Oh, Your Grace, what a wonderful idea!” Darcy exclaims, and Thor nods in agreement. My heart soars.

Soon, we find the spot I had hoped for-a flat space nestled in the trees on the bank of a river-and the servants set up our picnic. When we eat, they give us our space, taking up residence a few hundred feet back. The guards, however, stay close to our sides. Can’t have the three most important children in the world be killed all at once, now can we?

“Lady Darcy, forgive my curiosity,” Thor starts during the second course, “but I seem to have forgotten the name and title of your father. Could you remind me?”

Darcy’s answer is polite, but I can tell her father is not her most favorite person at the moment. “He is Lewis the Warrior.”

Thor blinks. “I’m sorry, My Lady, I still cannot remember. Perhaps you would be willing to share more detail?”

“He fought as second-in-command to your father during the last Great War against Jotunheim. To reward his bravery, King Odin made my father Chief Diplomat concerning relations between Asgard and Alfheim. He has resided in Alfheim since. I was born there, although I have Asgardian blood.”

Thor’s gaze sets, and I can tell he is about to say something rash. “Lady Darcy, are you sure there is not something more you can remember? I am still unable to see what conditions were strong enough to assure you a spot growing alongside Asgardian princes.”

I literally stop breathing. I try to communicate with my eyes how much Mother will scold him for his comment should she find out. And I’ll make sure she finds out. How fun this will be for me!

Darcy’s face flushes in what I presume to be embarrassment. Quickly, I realize it is in anger.

“I am sorry, Your Highness, that I am not expensive or important enough to share your conditions. Please, give me the resources necessary and I will quickly remedy the issue. Or rather, I could just learn directly from you! Where shall I start first? Consuming an entire boar by myself, or expanding my muscles to rival the size of my head? No, I think I’ll start with cultivating an obscenely arrogant attitude! That should make me enough like you that I should be worthy of this upbringing. Thank you, Your Majesty, for your invaluable council.” With that, she stands up to her full height of possibly four feet, shakes out the skirt of her dress, and stomps to her horse.

Thor’s face turns a lovely shade of purple and contorts into all sorts of fun shapes. A wide grin stretches across my face and I can’t help but bounce in my place.

“That... _girl_ -”

“-is fantastic!” I finish, getting up and running after her. “Lady Darcy!” I quickly catch up to her. “Would you allow me to accompany you back to the castle?”

She purses her lips, thinking. Finally, she nods, and I offer her my arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! From here on out, characters will begin to age at a quicker rate so that we can get to the LOVE! Let me know what you think!


	4. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanny Idsole just can't let them have fun, can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’ve grown! Darcy is now age 9, Loki is 12, and Thor is 16 (all estimates).

Darcy’s POV  
“Lady Darcy, what are you reading?” Prince Loki’s voice travels to reach me from the other corner of the room. Deep in my book, I decide to answer him after I finish the paragraph. Suddenly, the book _floats _out of my hand!  
“Hey!” I stand up and reach for it, but it’s climbing higher and higher, until it finally hits the ceiling.  
I glare at a chuckling Prince Loki. “It’s rude to take people’s things!”  
He grins haughtily. “It’s rude to ignore your prince. What are you reading?”  
I continue to glare at him. “I was reading a history novel, but now it’s on the ceiling.”   
“Hmm. I suppose it is.” He doesn’t try very hard to sound concerned.   
“Your _highness _-” my teeth clench in an attempt to restrain my anger. He’s only teasing, after all. Reacting badly would make me into the rude one, and I mostly know better.  
A shield hits the ceiling strategically and my book falls to the ground.   
“There.” Lady Sif had paused her sparring match with Thor to cause my book to fall back to me. I curtsy and smile gratefully and then rush to grab my book.   
“Thank you, Lady Sif!”  
“A-ha-ha!” Prince Thor’s booming laugh fills the room, and I can’t help but smile myself. “Brother, your magic has been thwarted by Lady Sif!”   
Prince Loki rolls his eyes but otherwise ignores the jab. “Enjoy your book, Lady Darcy.”  
“Although he showed it indelicately, Loki does have a point, Lady Dacry,” Thor ends his sparring with a quick nod to Lady Sif. “It would do you well to move around a bit. In fact, come over here, I could use some help with my exercises.”   
I know better than to argue with Prince Thor, but I find myself stifling a groan. _I don’t want to do his exercises. _  
“Got you!”   
I scream in surprise as Prince Thor picks me up and holds me high above his head, beginning to run around the room. My scream quickly turns into a laugh as delight runs through me. _It’s like I’m flying! _Lady Sif and Loki cheer us on as Prince Thor continues his course, holding me above his head he goes. I gain courage and extend my arms to the sides as if I was a bird. I gasp and a yelp escapes me as the prince takes it upon himself to _throw _me high into the air. He catches me with ease, and I relax, once again enjoying myself. The cheers from my friends increase as Prince Thor continues the game. Soon, I’m laughing so hard tears are beginning to come to my eyes. _I’ve never had this much fun! _  
It’s then that Nanny Idsole rushes into the room. “Children,” she scolds, “ _what _is all this commotion about?”  
My laughter dies as do the cheers and Prince Thor carefully puts me down.   
“Nanny Idsole, we were just playing-”  
“Do not interrupt me, young _miss _,” she snaps, fury flying into her eyes. I look at the ground, properly embarrassed. “You know much better than to behave such as this!”  
“If I may, Nanny Idsole, the fault lies with me,” Prince Thor comes to my defense. “I began the game. Lady Darcy was truly just going along.”  
Nanny Idsole’s face softens as she looks upon Asgard's golden boy. “My dear young prince, do not feel as if you must defend this insolent girl.” Her gaze snaps sharly to me before turning sweetly back to Prince Thor; however, her voice remains hard. “I have taught her better, I am sure.”   
“Evidently not,” Prince Loki scoffs under his breath. Everyone chooses to ignore him.   
“As for you, young miss,” Nanny Idsole sneers, “it is time you learnt to act as a young lady should. Beginning tomorrow, you will spend your mornings learning the art of embroidery.” She looks incredibly pleased with herself for having conjured up this new idea.   
“Yes, Nanny Idsole.” My voice is quiet.   
“To your chambers! I think you have had quite enough excitement for this day.”  
I don’t look back as I leave the room, but I can feel the eyes of my friends on me. _How embarrassing _.__________________

__________________{***}_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________An hour or two after the playroom incident, I hear a knock at my door. Quickly drying my tears, I shuffle to open the door. Prince Loki stands before me, an impish grin on his face.  
“Your highness, what-”  
“Ssh!” He cuts me off, grinning. “May I come in?”  
Mutely, I step back and allow him to enter.   
He assesses my space. “Lovely room. Could do with a bit more personality though.”   
Still stunned by his presence here, I answer automatically. “I don’t have many personal items since my father sent me away so quickly.”  
“Ah.” Is his response, followed by, “We’ll fix that one day.”   
Once he’s done assessing my room, he turns to look at me. Upon seeing my face, he furrows his brow. “Have you been crying?”  
“No,” I answer defiantly, loathe to admit to my tears.   
He nods sharply. “Good. That dreadful woman isn’t worth crying over. I don’t know why mother and father continue to employ her. She’s just unpleasant.”  
“She is!” I agree emphatically before remembering that it is rude to speak badly of others. _Even if they are mean old ladies. _Prince Loki takes a seat at one of the tables in my room and I’m drawn back to the situation at hand. “Your highness...might I ask...how you are here? There are guards in the halls at all times and Nanny Idsole would be horrified to know that we are in each other’s presence unaccompanied.”  
He grins, his eyes alight with mischief. “Don’t worry, Lady Darcy, no one will find out.” He leans forward conspiratorially. “I slipped by the guards quite easily due to this new teleportation spell I’m learning.”  
“Teleportation?!” My eyes shoot open and I plop into the chair across from him, my excitement effectively erasing any notions of protocol.   
His expression turns smug. “Yep. I’ve been working on it for a few months, but it wasn’t ready to show you. But now…” his eyes light up again, “would you like to see?”  
“Absolutely!”   
His smile widens as he grabs my hand and pulls me to the center of my room. He takes a place in front of me about three feet away. “Ready?” He asks, “Don’t close your eyes.”  
I nod and work hard to keep from blinking. Suddenly, he’s gone, and there’s a tap on my shoulder. I whirl around and find him standing not where he was a second ago, arms spread out wide as if saying, _ta-da!  
“Oh, wow!” A delighted laugh bubbles from my mouth.   
He walks back to the sitting portion of my room and I follow dutifully. “I can’t do it too often because it makes me tired,” he explains. “I just thought you ought to get to see it.”  
I beam. “I’m so glad you decided to show me.”   
“Mother says that as I get older and I become better at magic, I won’t get as tired.” A wistful look crosses his face. “I can’t wait for then.”   
“You’re going to be amazing, Prince Loki.”  
Surprise colors his features. “What makes you say that?”   
I shrug. “I just know.”____


	5. Sparring

**Darcy: 12, Loki: 15, Thor: 19**

 

**Darcy’s POV**

 

“Ah, Lady Darcy,” Loki spots me in the halls one afternoon and quickens his pace to meet me. “I wanted to let you know that tonight my brother, his warrior friends and I will be leaving on a hunting expedition. We are expected to return in a few days.” 

“How kind of you to inform me, your highness.” My tone is carefully polite, but inside I’m sad.  _ I guess I will have to entertain myself, seeing as all my friends are leaving me.  _

“Despair not,” He grins, knowing me well enough by now to detect my true reaction, “Lady Sif is unable to accompany us and will be willing to engage you in conversation, I am sure.”

“Oh,” I perk up, “I had wished to spend more time with her.”

He smiles. “I know.” 

Before I can ask if he orchestrated this in any way, he bows and begins his walk away from me. “Until we return, Lady Darcy.” 

I complete the walk to my chambers and shut the door with a sigh. This is the third hunting expedition this month, and it is beginning to wear on my nerves. Not that I believe the princes owe me their time, it’s not that at all. It’s more that court life is exhausting and dry, and time with my friends makes it much more bearable. At least Lady Sif is staying behind...that will help. Still…. This isn’t the first time in my life Prince Thor and the Warriors Three have gone away- no, they’ve been doing this for years. However, this is truly the first time Loki regularly accompanies them. I would say that Loki is my closest friend here. I don’t know why...we just understand each other better than we understand others or they understand us. It probably also helps that we are closer in age than I am with Prince Thor, the Warriors Three, or Lady Sif. 

Realizing that it’s pointless to dwell on the situation, I pull out my book and work on my studies until dinnertime.

{***}

“Lady Darcy, would you like to join me in a round of sparring?”

I considered this.  _ I want to become better friends with Lady Sif, but I’ve never picked up a sword before. Still...they all do it, so why can’t I? _

“Alright!”

{***}

Lady Sif and I spend the next four days occupying our free time with sparring, and I am woefully terrible. When I am not immediately knocked on my behind, which is rare, I suffer many scrapes and bruises, though I wear them with pride.  _ At least I’m trying.  _ When Nanny Idsole inquires as to why I’m injured, I tell her various lies that satisfy her but end in a scolding anyway.  _ “Young ladies cannot afford to be anything less than beautiful, Lady Darcy.” “No one will want to look at you when you’re all scraped up, Lady Darcy.” “Oh, you foolish girl! What on Asgard have you done to yourself now?”  _ I’m sure it would be worse if I told her the true reason, though. 

During the afternoon, I hear the trumpets sounding indicating that the princes have returned. Lady Sif and I end our match immediately and make our way to the main entrance of the castle to stand in the line to greet them. 

Prince Thor enters first, followed closely by Loki, who is followed by Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and a small number of guards hauling various dead animals with them. I try not to wrinkle my nose at the smell. 

“Father, Mother,” Prince Thor exclaims, “as you can see, I have had a fruitful hunt and return with many gifts for our people.” 

Behind him, Loki rolls his eyes. “Don’t you mean  _ we,  _ dear brother?”

Prince Thor brushes him off. “Yes yes, of course. Ah, Lady Sif!” He offers her his arm and the two begin walking down the hall, followed by the Warriors Three. 

Loki stops in front of me and his eyes widen as he takes in my appearance. 

“Welcome back, Your Highness.” I curtsey and beg him with my eyes not to say anything about the bruises and scratches I bear. 

“Thank you, Lady Darcy. Might I escort you to dinner?” 

I curtsey as protocol dictates. “I would be honored, Your Highness.” 

His long legs easily set a pace that leaves the rest of the party far behind us. “What happened to you?” His voice is a hushed whisper. 

I can’t help the grin that encompasses my face. “The official story is that I’m just hopelessly clumsy, but in truth, Lady Sif and I have spent the last four days sparring.” 

He blinks, stares at my face once more, and then erupts in quiet laughter. “My goodness, Darcy, you must be truly awful!” 

Knowing he’s correct, I join in his laughter. “I am. I  _ might  _ be getting better, although I can’t quite tell.” 

He manages to compose himself but his lips still quirk up at the ends. “Fear not, my friend. Tomorrow I shall teach you myself. Then you can at least stand some sort of a chance.”

I beam. “Thank you, Loki!”

He nods. “You are too small to be effective with a sword, so I shall instruct you in the ways of the dagger. It is my own weapon of choice. Do not tell anyone though. I want to see Sif’s face when you do not fall down immediately.” 

I roll my eyes but find myself laughing with him anyway. 

{***}

When Lady Sif and I spar again two weeks later, I last a whole five minutes before I’m knocked down. Prince Thor, the Warriors Three, and Loki applaud, and a rush of pride and happiness shoots through me. 

{***}

**Darcy: 15, Loki: 18, Thor: 22**

 

A knock on my door pulls me from my work with my dagger that Loki had given to me for my birthday a few days ago. It’s about the length of my forearm and comes to a wickedly sharp point. The hilt is just big enough for me to hold, and the metal criss-crosses to form a beautiful design. At the head of the hilt sits a deep purple gemstone.  _ Because it’s your favorite color _ , he had said. Loki had cautioned against showing it to anyone. We both know Court wouldn’t like the idea of a young lady being armed and capable, much less at the instruction of a man above her station. 

I hide the dagger in its place in my writing desk and go to answer the door. Queen Frigga stands there, radiating power and kindness. 

“Your Majesty!” I quickly drop into a deep curtsey. “I am terribly sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“It is no matter, my dear.” She waits to be invited in, and I hastily do so. “Dear Lady Darcy, you are a short amount of time away from coming of age. Your father sent you here to be raised properly and learn the ways of Court. You have had ample time to enjoy your childhood, have you not?”

_ Uh oh, I know where this is going.  _ My heart drops. “Yes, Your Majesty. I have quite enjoyed my stay here and valued the friendship of your sons during my-” I stumble over my words, “during my childhood.”  _ Which I guess is over now.  _

Queen Frigga claps her hands together. “Oh, that is so wonderful to hear. Now, it is time to embark on a new adventure. I will begin your instruction of the ways of proper Court.”

I blanch. “Y- _ you _ will teach me, Your Majesty?” 

“Why of course!” She beams. “I never did have the blessing of a daughter-now don’t misunderstand me, I love and cherish each of my boys-but I am excited to embark on this journey with you.”

I’m stunned. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Frigga, please.” 

“Okay,  _ Frigga _ ,” my words become airy as disbelief fills me. “When do we start?”

A soft smile takes over her face. “Now, perhaps?”

{***}

My feelings regarding my ‘coming of age education’ are mixed. On one hand, I adore Queen Frigga and feel completely comfortable in her presence. She’s a wonderful guide and mentor, and it is so comforting to have a mother-like figure in my life. On the other hand, I miss my friends. My lessons stretch from early morning to late afternoon, and my nights are filled with revision and private dinners with the other ladies in the castle. I enjoy their company, but they can’t quite engage me like the Princes of Asgard and their warrior friends can. I feel my connection to them slipping away quickly, and that causes great sadness to weigh on my heart. However, it is probably for the best, as I could be called back to Alfheim at any moment beginning the day I turn sixteen...which is in eight months. I do my best to continue practices with my dagger, but I fear my skill is quickly slipping away due to lack of training. 

In an effort to pull myself from my unhappy thoughts, I decide to take a break from studying the names and accomplishments of everyone important in the castle and take a walk instead. Before leaving, I check my appearance in the mirror to ensure my presentability. My hair is a mess, so I pull it out of its updo and let it cascade in its natural waves to about halfway down my back. My dress is suitable-deep purple and in the traditional Asgardian style. My eyes look tired, but I suppose there’s little I can do about that. Mostly satisfied that I look like a presentable lady should, I leave my room. 

Given the late hour, the halls are mostly empty. The guards and I don’t interact as I walk through the halls, but I can feel them watching me. I knew some of them when I was younger, but we’ve all grown up now, and any childhood familiarity has been washed away. Now, they either watch me with lust or suspicion in their eyes. I grind my teeth together and long for my dagger.  _ A quick jab ought to put them in their place.  _ Sick of their stares, I make my way into the garden, a place where the presence of guards are scarce. The soft light of the moon and the intoxicating smell of the various plants quickly calms me, and I allow myself to be relaxed as I stroll through the labyrinthine garden. 

I come across a sparkling yellow flower that begs my attention. Joy fills my heart, and I know it must find its way into my chambers so I pluck it from its bush. Inspiration fills me. I rush through the garden picking flowers for my room, heedless of where my journey takes me. I turn a corner and drop my growing bouquet, for Prince Loki is sitting leisurely on a stone bench, lost in a book. He looks up upon hearing my arrival, and he quickly sits up straight. 

“Lady Darcy. I did not expect to encounter you here.”

For some reason, I can’t quite look him in the eye. “Nor I, you, Your Highness.” 

He stands slowly and, keeping his pace, walks until he’s standing directly in front of me. Not saying a word, he bends down, neatly gathers my flowers, and then presents them to me from his spot near the ground. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, and reach out to grab the flowers. He doesn’t let go, and neither do I. Finally, I look into his eyes, and I see a myriad of emotions there: confusion, surprise, pain... _ why? _

“I shall leave you to your thoughts,” he murmurs, and begins to walk away. 

“Your Highness, wait!” I don’t know what possesses me to shout that, but I do. 

Loki stops in his tracks, back still turned to me, and answers. “Yes?”

“I-” I huff, wishing I could properly articulate exactly what I wish to say. I decide to just try my best. “We used to be such wonderful friends. What happened?”

He spins around, angry disbelief on his face. “What  _ happened? _ ” His voice cuts me, but I steel myself and continue. 

“Of course I know that some of it is my fault, but you bear the blame as well. I am a noblewoman of court and you are an Asgardian prince. I cannot seek you out,  _ you  _ must be the one to call on  _ me _ !” My voice raises as my feelings come to the surface.

“Perhaps I would if I felt welcome,” he spits back. 

“Your Highness, of course you’re welcome, I-”

“Stop that.” He cuts me off. 

“Stop what,” I huff. 

“ _ Your Majesty _ ,  _ Prince Loki _ , all of it. There was a time when we were familiar enough to do away with titles.” He stops and seems to take a moment to reign in his anger. “How I long for that time now.” 

I do my best to proceed in a more delicate fashion. “We were children then. Now we are not, and we both have duties we must bear.”

“That fact has not escaped me.” His voice is more gentle now as well. “It is just...well I miss my friend.” He meets my eyes, and my heart breaks for the both of us. 

Before I can stop myself and damning propriety, I reach out and clasp my hands around his. “I miss you, too. More than you know. My life is...incredibly dull, and lacking in meaning important to myself. It seems as if I exist only to satisfy the rules of court and the diplomatic endeavors of my father. These past few months I have longed for nothing more than time with my dear friend.”

He swallows. “It is the same way for me. Exactly the same.” Licking his lips, he takes a deep breath. “Let us not allow the strictness of court to separate us any longer. I have earned the title of God of Mischief, after all. It is time I live up to it and skirt the court’s restrictive rules. Lady Darcy, I would be delighted to once again be allowed into your company.”

A wide smile spreads across my face. “Loki,” his face matches mine as I do away with titles, “nothing would make me happier.” 

We stay in the garden catching up and laughing until the early hours of morning. Neither of us cares that we will be exhausted later in the day, and neither of us care about the dangers of being caught together. The only thing that matters is that we are friends once again. My spirits lift, and I realize that, for the first time in a while, I am happy.


	6. Thor's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor throws a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Thanks for the kudos :)

Darcy: 16, Loki: 19, Thor: 23

Darcy’s POV  
Jovial music fills the air, encouraging the plethora of people in attendance to dance. Since I came of age weeks ago, I am eligible to join in the festivities. Today is Thor’s birthday, and Asgard has spared no expense. Food and drink line every surface available, people are dressed lavishly, and the hall is decorated in various items of red and gold. The King and Queen sit at the high table, eyes sparkling humorously.  
Thor’s booming voice cuts through the music, and all sound ceases immediately. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for joining me here tonight.” He stumbles a bit, clearly under the influence of alcohol. “I-I” he purses his lips, evidently trying to think of what he wishes to say. His friends begin to chuckle, but everyone else knows better than to laugh at the Crown Prince. “I am so happy that this party is happening.” He licks his lips and leans on the nearest person for support. “I love you all, and I know you all love me.” A cheer goes up at that, and I can’t help but join in. Thor is behaving utterly ridiculously, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still enjoy myself. “Thank you for being here, and enjoy the festivities! Music!” At his command, the music begins once again, filled with a vigor it didn’t quite have before.  
“Lady Darcy! What a delight it is to finally have your luminous presence at one of Asgard’s little gatherings.” Fandral saunters up to me with a sultry smile on his face. “Might I be so bold as to beg a dance?” He offers me his hand.  
“A dance is fine,” I respond. “But I will not be joining you in your bed this evening.”  
His eyebrows shoot up and he freezes. Then, laughter breaks him. “How charmingly direct. I shall endeavor to change your mind.” He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.  
“And I shall endeavor to watch you fail.” I keep a smile on my face the whole time so he knows I’m still his friend, and then take his hand and allow him to escort me to the floor.  
Asgardian dances are more complicated than the ones I saw on Alfheim when I was younger, but I have had over a year of practice during my lessons with Queen Frigga and her ladies. Fandral keeps me occupied for the next two dances, twirling me around and stepping on my toes due to his level of intoxication. Still, I laugh along with him, enthused to finally be allowed to attend the festivities.  
When the second dance is done, Fandral bows to me and I curtsey in response.  
“Lady Darcy, thank you for your company. Perhaps I shall encounter you later this evening?” He wiggles his eyebrows with his words.  
A laugh barks out of me. “You wish!”  
He laughs good-naturedly and takes his leave, already looking for his next woman upon which to bestow his ‘charms’.  
A man with light blonde hair shyly asks me to dance, and I accept. He’s nice enough, but too quiet to hold my attention. Besides, I don’t think he liked my commentary during the dance. Three dances in a row is a little tiring, so I curtsey to the man and excuse myself, quickly going off in search of a drink. I find one of the many stations to the side of the room and pour myself a glass of water. Before I can take a sip of it, I feel a series of hard claps on my back and lurch forward, effectively spilling the water all over the table.  
“Hey!” I whip around to yell at whoever caused the incident.  
I see a grinning Prince Thor. “Lady Darcy! I’m so glad you could make it. Are you having a good time?”  
Knowing now that he didn’t mean to cause me to spill my drink and that he’s just too strong-and drunk-for his own good, I let it go. “I am! Happy birthday, Your Highness.”  
A radiant smile lights up his face. “Why thank you! Allow me to fix you a drink.”  
I’ve never had alcohol before, but now is as good a time as any to try some, so I nod. Thor grabs a cup about the size of my face and fills it with a mixture of different strong-smelling liquids sitting on the table.  
“My creation is complete!” Cheers erupt from the ten or so people around us, and I can’t help but laugh at Thor’s exuberance. “Drink up, Lady Darcy.”  
Shrugging, I bring the goblet to my lips and confidently take a gulp. The sting has me doubled over and coughing before I can properly swallow. Thor laughs good-naturedly and takes the goblet from me, patting me on the back until I can stand up straight.  
“A valiant effort, Lady Darcy,” Thor decrees, and the people respond with enthusiastic claps.  
“Brother,” a smooth voice comes from behind my left shoulder, “do you think it wise to begin Lady Darcy’s evening with one of your more...powerful creations?”  
“Ah, Loki!” Thor claps him on the back and even Loki sags a little under the force of it. “My well-meaning brother. It would be so sad to let all this drink go to waste. Besides, Lady Darcy handled it well, didn’t you, Lady Darcy?”  
“Oh, yeah,” I respond enthusiastically, even though my eyes are still watering from the sheer force of the drink.  
Loki sees through my enthusiasm. “Very well. I shall not let it go to waste.” He deftly plucks the goblet from Thor’s hand, presents it to him with an exaggerated bow, stands up straight, and downs the entire cup without taking a breath. The group surrounding us reacts wildly, jumping up and down, cheering, tripping. Loki maintains his composure and proudly presents the empty cup. He doesn’t so much as grimace. I stare at him in disbelief, and he offers me a grin. “All in due time, Lady Darcy, shall you be as strong as I. Now brother,” Loki turns to him, “I wish you the happiest of birthdays. Would you now permit me to steal Lady Darcy from your presence?”  
Thor grins and begins making himself a drink, nodding absently.  
Loki offers me his arm and I take it. We walk in tandem to the opposite edge of the room so we can talk. I frown. “I never did get my water.”  
With a flourish of his hand, Loki conjures a glass of water from thin air and hands it to me.  
“Thank you. I must say, your ability to down that entire drink was impressive! I could have done it myself with a bit more practice.”  
The gleam in his eyes tells me he very much doubts that, but he does not say so. “I’m sure.”  
I take a sip of my drink and casually lean against the stone pillar behind me. “Too bad you didn’t actually drink Thor’s concoction.”  
He blinks once. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”  
I give him a long look from over the side of my shoulder. “So you’re saying it’s not stored away in whatever secret dimension you favor?”  
His lips twitch as he fights a smile. “My dear friend, it is rude to question the words of a prince of Asgard.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
He’s fully grinning now. “Perhaps.”  
“Mm,” I respond, not taking my eyes off his. “I will keep that in mind in the future. Perhaps until then, however, you could humor me with the truth, just this once.”  
What follows is quite a lengthy staring competition. I make a face that causes him to break with a laugh. “Alright,” he concedes. “You have me.” Sighing and with a playful roll of his eyes, he procures the drink he pretended to consume earlier.  
“Ha! I knew it!” I point a finger at him, solidifying my victory. “You liar.”  
He grins. “Trickster god, you mean to say.” He takes my outstretched hand in his. “Since you have found me out, I do believe I must occupy the rest of your evening tonight. I’m afraid I cannot allow you to be left alone to spread word of my deceit.”  
“No,” I grin. “I’m sure you can’t let that happen.”  
“Then may I have this dance?”  
I shrug, pretending not to care. “Only because you’re the Prince of Asgard and you’re so important.”  
With a roll of his eyes and a noise of playful exasperation, he leads me to the center for a dance. The music starts and he draws me only as close as propriety allows. He’s too graceful for my liking, so I try to trip him about halfway through.  
“Why you-” he cuts off with a laugh as I spin away from him. He chases after me, but each time I deftly avoid his grip. We weave in and out of the other dancers. Some laugh, some roll their eyes, but no one interferes with our game. With a quick glance back, I see Loki just behind me. Intending to speed up to evade capture, I instead crash into someone.  
“Oh wow, I am so sorry, I-Loki!”  
He laughs with abandon, throwing his head back and circling his arms around my upper body. “Silly girl, thinking you can escape me.” Still laughing, he pulls me once again to the side of the room.  
“How-how did you do that?!” My voice is made higher with surprise.  
He leans in conspiratorially. “I have learned to create doubles using my magic. I cannot hold them for long, but I feel as if in a few years I could be quite skilled.”  
“Yes,” I laugh, “and then you can continue to catch unsuspecting women who are just trying to enjoy a simple dance.” I do my best to put on an innocent air but can’t quite manage it.  
“Mm, that will surely be the case.” He rolls his eyes yet again. By now, I’m certain it is one of his most practiced skills. I tell him so. “Well,” he responds with a fake huff, “I wouldn’t get so much practice if I didn’t have such an exasperating best friend.”  
I shrug. “Not my fault it worked out like this. You should have better social skills.”  
He chuckles. “Perhaps. In the meantime, however, I will just have to learn to cope.”  
Now it’s my turn to roll my eyes. “I’m sure.”  
We stand in comfortable silence for a minute, taking in the ballroom around us. Suddenly, Loki grabs my waist and turns me so I can see the far right side of the hall. “Darcy, look!” His voice is equivalent to that of a child discovering a wonderful gift has been left for him. I immediately see why. Thor-who is quite drunk at this point-is making a fool of himself trying to catch a woman’s attention. “It seems as though my dear brother is trying to convince that poor maiden to accompany him to his bed.” It doesn’t escape my notice that Loki’s hands have not left my waist. I swallow and do not mention it.  
“She won’t refuse him. Most of the women here tonight are trying to earn his affections. Haven’t you noticed? They’re doing the same to you.”  
He scoffs. “No they’re not.”  
“Yes,” I counter. “It would be quite advantageous to gain the attention of one of the princes.”  
Loki grins. “How jealous they must be of you.”  
“What can I say?” I put on a haughty air. “I’m just that important.”  
We chuckle at our joke.  
Thor has now succeeded in getting the woman to take his arm. Two seconds later, however, he trips over his own two feet and takes quite a stumble. Loki laughs so hard he has to lean against the pillar for support. That causes him to take his hands from my hips, and suddenly I feel cold.  
The unnamed woman kindly helps Thor from the ground and begins to tug him out of the ballroom. A light that I am quite familiar with enters Loki’s eyes.  
“Loki, no-” before I can stop him, Loki has conjured up an extra pillar in front of Thor’s face, causing him to smack straight into it and fall to the ground once again. Loki explodes into laughter. Thor suspects something now and once he rises again whips his head wildly around the room in search of Loki.  
“Ope!” Loki quickly grabs me and runs onto the dance floor, burying us in the array of couples. Still laughing, we take turns twirling around so we can see Thor’s progress with the woman. Tired of all the antics, she leaves Thor standing by himself with a frustrated look on his face.  
“You are bad.” I’m laughing too hard to put any real reproach in my voice though.  
Loki just winks at me and twirls me once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm new to this site and still figuring out how to format everything, so sorry if this looks a bit off!


	7. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy spend a day away from the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for your responses to my story! I'm really excited to keep on writing and publishing chapters for you guys. Here's chapter seven!

**Darcy’s POV**

“It is quite surprising that Prince Thor has not yet gotten serious in his courting habits,” Lady Naerys pushes a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes in indignation. “After all, I am a wealthy, eligible woman of noble birth, and he’s hardly looked my way!” 

“He will be king in the next hundred or so years. It is time he finds himself a wife,” Lady Kare agrees. 

“I don’t know,” I smirk. “I think Prince Thor is quite satisfied with his current habits. I’m sure when the time is right he will settle down.” 

Lady Naerys rolls her eyes. “Oh, as if you would know.” 

I straighten, my voice quickly becoming tight with annoyance. “I would, actually. He happens to be one of my friends.”

Lady Naeyrs lifts her goblet as if to take a drink of her wine, but instead uses it as a ‘cover’ so she can attempt to discreetly say to Lady Kare, “It seems as if she has shared his bed as well.”

I gasp. “I have not!” 

“You’re right,” a cold, mean smile crosses Lady Naerys’ pinched face. “You’re more likely to be spending your nights with his brother.”

“Clearly the lesser of the two,” Lady Kare chimes in, a boldness I rarely see in her eyes. 

Heat fills me, and I suddenly let loose. “That is not true- _ none  _ of this is true!” We’re standing in a hallway in the palace, and my voice is now quite loud, echoing easily off the stone walls. I don’t care. “We have grown up together and friends is all we are! Besides! Even if I was spending my nights with Prince Loki, it would be none of your business!” Their eyebrows shoot up, and I hasten to clarify. “But I’m  _ not _ . Loki is kind, talented, a wonderful friend, intelligent, interesting, and any woman would be lucky to have him!”

I can see Lady Naerys’ ears perk. “ _ Loki _ ? You don’t use his title? How... _ familliar _ .”

“Ugh!” I throw my hands up in exasperation. “I guess you two just lack the intelligence necessary to-”

“Hello, Lady Naerys, Lady Kare, Lady...Darcy.” Loki has materialized behind me and I can hear the barely restrained amusement in his voice.  _ Oh, he must be  _ loving _ this. _ I mentally roll my eyes. The two women hastily curtsey, and I turn and do a stilted version of the same. 

Loki comes to stand by my side. “May I borrow Lady Darcy? There is a book I would like to discuss with her.” 

Lady Kare curtseys and immediately begins to leave, but Lady Naerys is slower to follow. I can see in her eyes that she-like me-suspects that Loki’s book explanation is a ruse. 

As soon as the two are gone, Loki throws his head back in laughter. “I could hear you yelling at them from halfway across the castle! My my, you do get angry. Best not let Nanny Idsole see you behave that way.”

“Ugh,” I close my eyes and throw my head back, “do  _ not _ bring up that horrible woman. I cannot take any more annoyance today.” 

He holds his hands up in mock-surrender. “As you wish. What were you arguing about? I could hear the sounds of yelling but not make out the words.”

“Oh, you know…” I try to be nonchalant. “This and that.” 

His eyes sparkle. “Ah yes, ‘this and that’--the most interesting concept in the world.”

I huff. “Fine, if you really want to know.” I lower my voice to a hush, and he leans in to better hear me. “Lady Naerys and Lady Kare are quite vexed that Thor has not chosen a wife-specifically one of them-and when I defended him, they turned on me.”

He knows that’s not all of it. “And then…?”

I huff again for good measure and cross my arms. “And then they first insinuated that I am sleeping with Thor, and when that didn’t work, determined that I am sleeping with you.” 

A strange mix of expressions clouds his features: frustration, sadness...longing?

I consider telling him the true reason for my anger, that they were talking bad about him, but I decide against it. Something just doesn’t feel right about admitting that to Loki. 

“My pulling you away probably didn’t help,” he expresses his regret. “I shall speak to them at once and see it all cleared up.”

“Oh, no.” I throw an arm out to stop him before he can teleport away. “Let me stop you right there. You going to defend me would probably just solidify the idea in their heads that we’re together. Don’t worry about it, anyway. I’m mostly over it.”

He chuckles. “Though she be quick to anger, she forgetteth fast.”

I roll my eyes and give him a little shove. “So what did you want me for, anyways?”

His eyes light up, and I can’t help but smile at the happiness on his face. “I found a lovely spot in the forest while on my last hunting expedition with my brother, and I couldn’t help but get the feeling that you would adore it. Will you accompany me?”

_ He thought of me while he was away? _ My heart flutters a little, and I freeze.  _ Why did it do that? _

Loki immediately stiffens as well, noticing my less-than-enthusiastic reaction. “Of course, given the suspicions of the ladies at court and what that would do to your reputation, I couldn’t possibly expect-”

“Woah!” Getting over my little episode, I stop him before he can take back the offer. “Forget what everyone else thinks. I would love to go with you. When do we leave?”

He smirks and reaches for me. 

“Oh, Loki, wait!” But I’m too late, for his hands have encircled my waist and we are catapulted into a sea of blackness. 

I’ve teleported with Loki a few times before, yet it surprises me every time. The complete lack of sound, the darkness. I wrap my arms around Loki’s back to anchor myself and bury my face in his chest in hopes of avoiding the nausea I know is coming. Within the next second, I hear the unsettling  _ woosh _ of air as we re-enter a place with sound and my closed eyes are assaulted with light. The first true sound I register is Loki’s laugh bubbling from deep in his chest. 

“You  _ asshole _ !” I pull a hand from around his back and smack him in the chest. “Every time!” I go to hit him again, but he catches my wrist. 

“Attacking a prince of Asgard  _ and _ using rude words? You’ll be jailed for this, surely.” The mischief in his eyes betrays the words I already know to be untrue. 

I shrug and step away from him. “Your call. Just know that you’ll have to come by every day and entertain me, otherwise, I’ll get destructive.”

He chuckles. “I have no doubt about that.”

“Good then, so we’re agreed. I get to torment you relentlessly with no consequences.” 

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, and I give a toothy grin. “So, where’s this place you wanted to show me?”

“If you would turn around, Lady Darcy.”

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes for the umpteenth time since seeing him five minutes ago, I do as he says. What I see is so beautiful and personal that it can only be a product of magic. 

It’s a lovely meadow. Tall trees stretch to the sky, their leafy branches creating a canopy so the ground below is shrouded in dusk. To the right edge of the meadow rests a clear blue pond that is the epitome of relaxation. Even the smell is wonderful-light, airy, and fresh. Yet none of these is the meadow’s most impressive feature, for it is filled with flowers in every pleasing shade of purple and green. It does not escape me that purple is my chosen color and green, his. 

I exhale, unable to anything more than stare. 

“Well?” I turn to see Loki looking oddly shy: hands clasped behind his back and an expectant smile on his face. 

“Oh, Loki, it’s so wonderful!”

He lets out a breath he had apparently been holding and smiles widely. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“Like is an understatement. This place is...perfect.” I turn to stare in awe once again at the meadow. 

“I-” he clears his throat. “I know you like flowers so…,” he trails off and comes to stand beside me, joining me in my admiration of the meadow. 

I don’t believe for a second that his place exists naturally, nor that Loki just ‘happened upon it’, but I assume he has his reasons for not wanting to tell me that he crafted this place for us, so I let it go for now. 

I turn my head to look at him. “Can we stay? Or do you have business to attend to?”

He inclines his head towards me in a little bow. “My day is yours.”

My heart does that funny thing again, except this time...I’m not as tempted to ignore it. 

“Shall we?” He extends an arm to the entrance of the garden, allowing me to walk in first. I do so slowly so I can take in as much as I can. 

My first priority is to examine each individual flower in extensive detail. Still, Loki does not protest and accompanies me to each and every flower, promising that before we return to the castle, I shall have a bouquet. After what has surely been over two hours, I have finished my admiration of the flowers and am ready to sit near the pond. With a flourish of his hand, Loki procures a blanket and we sit upon it. 

A thought occurs to me. “Loki, shouldn’t we have guards? What if we were to be attacked here?”

He smirks. “Not to worry, I am much better equipped to protect us. The guards would only get in my way. Besides,” his smirk deepens, “I feel quite safe in your presence, what with you being equipped with a dagger and all.”

My eyebrows raise. “How did you-”

He shrugs. “A clever guess. Why do you feel the need to keep it on you while inside the castle? You know that the guards have been ordered to defend you with their lives.”

That makes me uneasy.  _ I don’t want anyone to die for me _ . “It’s just a precaution,” I answer. “And even if I don’t ever use it in battle, perhaps one day I’ll finally lose it and cut off Lady Naerys’ pretty blonde hair.”

At this, he throws his head back in laughter, and I can’t help but join in. I like this, I realize. I like when Loki and I are together, alone, just talking and laughing. I like being in his company. And it seems as though he likes being in mine, as well. 

“Alright, stand up,” he orders, pushing himself off the ground as well. 

“Why?”

He offers me a hand that I take, allowing myself to be pulled from the ground. “If you insist on keeping your dagger on you at all times, you may as well be more educated in how you use it.”

I beam. “You’re going to teach me again?!”

He nods, procuring a dagger of his own from who knows where. “Alright, first you want to get into a stance that will allow you to have the most control.” 

The next hour is spent concentrating on my form and different ways to block and land jabs. I’m not especially good, but Loki says it should be enough to defend myself until someone more skilled than I can come along. 

“Will you teach me again sometime?” We’re now sitting back on the blankets, both a little tired. 

He nods. “Of course, the next time we can both sneak away.” 

I grin. “Thank you, Loki. For everything.”

A smile breaks across his face--one of my favorite of his smiles. No tricks, no hidden emotions, just true happiness. “You’re welcome, Darcy.”

We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I realize that I’m hungry. Loki immediately makes a basket of food appear. 

A laugh bubbles from me. “Awe, Loki, you packed us a picnic!”

He rolls his eyes. “One of the kitchen maids did, I just simply brought it with me.”

We distribute the food on the blanket and get to work eating, having worked up quite an appetite during our lesson. 

A feeling nags at me, tugging on my stomach. I try to ignore it, but soon realize that I can do no such thing. “Loki…” I trail off, losing my confidence. 

He eyes me with concern, noticing the somber tone of my voice. “Yes?”

I take a breath, then let it out before forcing myself to ask the question. “When my father calls me home and I’m married off, will we still be friends?”

Now his mood matches mine. He’s silent for a moment as he purses his lips. Finally, he speaks. “It is my truest wish.”

I look down. “That’s not the same as a yes.”

He sighs. “Once you’re a married woman, Darcy, it won’t be proper…” he chuckles. “But then again, when has that ever stopped us? Look at us now, sneaking away to learn tricks with a dagger and spend time together without chaperones. Perhaps we can make it work. I will certainly try my very best.”

I nod. “And I will do the same. I guess that’s all we can hope for.”

He attempts to lighten the mood. “However, you have not yet been called back, so I say we do not let sadness saturate our evening. In fact, I suggest you look up.”

Confusion fills me. “Look up?” I tilt my head towards the sky and gasp as I am surprised yet again. 

The canopy above us is slowly retreating to hug the tree branches so I can see beyond them to the night sky speckled with stars. I can only turn and smile and Loki, who has a mixture of joy and fondness on his face. We lay back on the blanket and stare into the night sky. We don’t say anything. We just lie side by side, arms touching, and take in the majesty that is the night. 

{***}

“Darcy…” I feel a hand on my arm, gently shaking me. “Darcy.”

I squeeze my eyes tightly before opening them, looking to see the amused face of Loki hovering above me. “Hello.”

I chuckle and roll my eyes, pushing him out of the way so I can sit up. “Hi.”

“I contemplated leaving you here since you so rudely fell asleep, but I decided to be a gentleman about the situation and merely mess with your hair.”

A jolt of panic burns in my stomach as my hands fly to my hair, dreading to find out what he could have done to it. Quickly, I realize that he was joking and my hair is fine. 

“You are the worst.” 

He throws his head back and laughs with abandon. “Your face was quite entertaining.”

“Mm, I’m sure.” I can’t, however, help from laughing a little myself. “Did I sleep long?”

He shakes his head. “Not really. We should be getting back, though. Dinner is soon and I can’t imagine how it would look if both of us were absent from the high table.”

That sets me into motion, and within a minute I am ready to leave. Loki gives me a little more warning this time, so I’m more prepared for the teleportation back to the palace. We reappear outside my bedroom door and quickly step away from each other to ease suspicion in case anyone walks by. 

“Lady Darcy, I thank you for a wonderful evening. I shall see you at dinner?”

“Yes, your highness, you shall.” 

He bows, kisses my hand, smirks at the silly rules of propriety we must follow, and walks away. 

I glance down the hall to make sure nobody saw any of that, and am satisfied when I see no one in the hallway. I open my door and quietly re-enter my room, hoping not to alert anyone nearby to my presence. The first thing I see when I walk into my room is a beautiful bouquet of flowers from the meadow sitting on my table, just as Loki had promised. Once again, my heart flutters.  _ Oh, Darcy. You’re in for it now.  _


	8. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for the kudos! Just a reminder on ages--Darcy: 16, Loki: 19, Thor: 23...also, remember that these are their rough human equivalents and since Aesir live longer, their passing of time is different. In my head, Darcy has been in Asgard for a very long time because the aging happens differently. Does that make sense? I hope it makes sense.

**Darcy’s POV**

 

It has been about three weeks since Loki took me to the meadow. We have not yet been able to return, but the flowers in my room don’t die. In fact, they never even seem to wilt. This only solidifies my theory that Loki created the meadow for just the two of us. That means something significant, I’m sure of it. Since that time I can tell that our relationship has shifted. I believe that if I was not already promised a husband from my father, Loki might be interested in courting me.  _ It wouldn’t do though...Father has plans for me in Alfheim, and Odin has plans for Loki here.  _ The knowledge that we cannot be together in the long-term makes me sad, but just being around Loki tends to make that sadness go away. I just enjoy the time we have together and try not to think about the fact that, now that I am of age, I could be called to Alfheim at any moment. 

A knock at my door pulls me from my thoughts, and I smile to myself.  _ That’ll be Loki ready to take me to dinner _ . It is to my surprise, then, that Thor waits for me on the other side of my door. 

He beams. “Lady Darcy, would you allow me to escort you to dinner?”

I blink. Thor offers his arm as a reminder. “Oh! Yes, of course, your highness. Forgive me, it is just that I was expecting-”

“Loki, yes, I know. He escorts you dinners nearly every evening.” Thor’s voice is different now, a little...harder. Still, I take his arm and allow him to begin the walk to the dining hall. “Lady Darcy,” he lowers his voice so I have to work to hear him, “I know that you and my brother are...close. But you both need to be more careful. It is not my business how either of you spends your nights, but I cannot help but notice how conspicuous the two of you are behaving.”

“Oh, your highness, I-” 

He puts up a hand to stop me, and I fall silent. “It is not my business, Lady Darcy. I am simply warning you as your friend. I do not wish to see your reputation ruined, as I have come to care for you as a brother would care for his sister.” 

Too many reactions run through my head, so I decide to go with the one that is the most polite. “Thank you, your highness, truly. I appreciate your counsel.”

He nods, a kind smile on his face. “I wish the best for you, Lady Darcy.”

Despite my shock, I do my best to return the smile, because he really does mean well. “And I, you.”

We enter the dining hall then. Thor walks me to my seat, pulls it out, and allows me to sit before walking to his seat at the other end of the table. Frigga sits next to Thor, Odin in the middle, there is a space where Loki should be, and then there’s me at the end. I stare at the table, not wishing to engage in conversation.  _ Not that Odin would speak with me, anyway.  _ Dinner begins without Loki. I pick around at my food, not really in the mood to eat. 

Loki walks into the dining hall then, frustration on his face breaking to relief when we make eye contact. He takes his seat, first apologizing to his parents for being late, and then turning to me. “You did not wait for me.” There’s hurt in his voice that he tries hard to mask with indifference. 

“I would have,” I respond quietly, still looking at my plate. “But Thor escorted me to dinner because he feels that we...well that we are romantically involved and are quite obvious about it.” I look up so I can gauge his reaction. 

It’s angry. He clenches his jaw and fists and his voice is tight when he speaks. “That is  _ none  _ of his concern-”

“He spoke out of friendship, Loki, we can’t blame him for-”

“Even if he was speaking with kindness as his motivation, he should have come to me rather than you. You shouldn’t have to deal with-”

“Well, you shouldn’t have to deal with this either! Besides, it’s not like we-”

Odin stands up so quickly his chair screeches, effectively silencing everyone in the room. He utters two simple words, but the effects are immediate: “Frost Giants.”

The room erupts into chaos. The people in the hall slightly below us react mainly by screaming. Some draw weapons, some freeze. Thor stands up, Mjolnir at the ready. Loki kicks into action as well. He grabs me around the waist, picks me up, and runs to his mother. He puts an arm around her as well, and our world goes black. 

We reappear quickly in what looks like Frigga’s chambers. Nausea hits me, but I swallow and try to ignore it so I can focus on the situation at hand. Loki runs to the door and pulls two nearby guards into the room. 

“Guard them with your lives,” he orders, darkness in his voice. Finally, he turns to us. “I will come for you when it is safe.  _ Stay hidden _ .” 

Frigga nods gracefully, standing in the middle of the room. Her shoulders are pulled taut, and I can tell she is worried for her son. I feel the same. 

“Hey, be careful.” My voice is tighter than I want it to be, probably due to fear. 

Loki’s eyes lock with mine, and I can see fear and determination in them. No sparkle. He swallows, nods once, and disappears. 

Neither Frigga nor I speak. From the farther ends of the castle, I can hear the grunts and screams of people as they are killed. I have never seen a Frost Giant, nor do I know what they sound like, but I pray that what I hear is the sound of them dying rather than Asgardians. Through many tense minutes of waiting, I can hear the sounds of battle getting closer to Frigga’s room. She can hear it too, I can tell by her body language. She has not moved since Loki placed us here. Then again, I haven’t moved much myself. 

I hear a crash in the hallway outside the room, and I jolt into action. I reach under my dress and pull my dagger from its home in the garter attached to my thigh. Frigga looks at me quizzically. 

“I know I’m probably not supposed to have this. But...I do.” Given the situation, I’m not exactly sure what to say. For all I know, this is going to be my last conversation. 

A tight yet still kind smile briefly crosses Frigga’s face. “Worry not, dear Darcy. It is important for everyone to know how to protect themselves. I would have taught you myself had I not suspected Loki was doing so.”

I do my best to smile back as the clamoring happens again, closer this time. A sparkle-the same sparkle I’ve seen in Loki’s eyes-enters Frigga’s as she reaches behind her back and pulls out two long knives previously concealed by her hair. 

“Woah,” is all I can say. 

From our positions in the middle of the room, we wait. I’m hypersensitive to the sounds outside the door. The clamoring has gotten louder, and I hear the sound of metal connecting with metal. I gulp. Before I can react, Odin enters the room surrounded by guards. Frigga lets out a breath and bypasses the guards to hug her husband. She exudes relief. 

I exhale as well, lowering my dagger to let it hang by my side. I close my eyes, finally able to relax now that I’m not contemplating my imminent death. 

Absently, I register what Odin is saying to Frigga. “It seems…” I can hear the pain in Odin’s voice, and my ears perk up.  _ Has something happened? Is Asgard in trouble? _ “Loki has been gravely injured. We must go to his side immediately...he is not expected to live long.”

My head snaps up. Suddenly, I don’t hear anything but the sound of my breathing. I can’t blink. I can’t move. I can’t even react. I’m just...frozen. 

Frigga lifts a shaking hand to cover her mouth. Then, she lets out a shriek of anguish and collapses into Odin’s arms. Odin’s face is drawn, his sadness apparent, but he’s obviously trying to be strong. 

“My love, we must go to his side.” 

Frigga nods dimly, tears falling down her face and allows herself to be pulled to the door. As he’s leaving, Odin’s eye catches mine, and he gestures to a guard. “Take her to her room and do not let her leave until I say so. The castle is not yet secure.”

The guard nods and obediently does as Odin ordered. I don’t feel the guard’s hand on my arm, nor do I remember walking to my room, though we must have, because suddenly I am sitting on my bed. The guard leaves me alone and I just sit. I feel nothing. Who knows how much time passes.  _ Has Loki died yet? Or is he in agony, waiting to die? _ It’s these thoughts that break me out of my shock, and suddenly my body is shaking with tears. I can’t stop. I can’t stop crying. I sob until I nearly make myself sick. I fall onto the floor in the midst of dry heaves and curl into a ball. My mind fills with unwelcome images of Loki lying on the ground, bloodied and waiting for death.  _ I should have been there. Gods! I should have been there!  _ My hands grip at the rug on the floor in an attempt to comfort myself. It doesn’t help. Everything just...hurts. So badly. It feels like my heart has been ripped from my body.

“Darcy.” I hear his quiet voice from across the room and my head snaps up. 

He’s there. Loki is right there, standing just a few feet away from me. My eyes lock with his, and neither of us moves. We’re frozen. 

A leftover sob escapes me, and that seems to wake Loki up. 

“Oh, Darcy.” I hear heartbreak in his voice as he runs over to me and joins me on the floor, pulling me protectively into his arms. I cling to him and begin to cry again. 

“Your father, he said-he said-” I can’t finish my sentence and instead grip Loki’s shirt and cry into his shoulder. 

“I know, I- I didn’t think he would tell you, I was just trying…”

I take deep breaths and work on calming myself down.  _ It’s okay. It’s alright. He’s here now, safe with you.  _ Loki produces a handkerchief and helps me dry my tears. 

“It was just a trick.” His voice is quiet as he holds me. “I was facing a particularly nasty situation and determined the best solution would be to cast a double to make the Frost Giant think he had bested me while I was secretly waiting to kill him. Well after I had done so, more Frost Giants entered the fray and I was so occupied with fighting them that I completely forgot to dispose of my severely wounded double. When my father saw it near the end of the battle, he assumed the worst and immediately told my mother...and you. Darcy, I am so sorry.” His voice breaks on the ‘so’. 

I pull back so I can look into his eyes. The eyes that I thought had been taken away from me too soon.  _ Screw it.  _ I push myself so I’m sitting up in his lap and kiss him. He makes a strangled noise of shock before tightening his arms around my waist and kissing me back. The kiss is hard and desperate. My hands grip his shoulder and neck, pulling him to me, while one of his hands leaves my waist to tangle in my hair. I relinquish my hold on him so I can begin to take pieces of his armor off. He pulls away from the kiss and stops my progress with his armor. 

“Darcy, your reputation-”

I look him straight in the eyes, absolutely sure of my decision. “Everyone here already thinks we do this. In their minds, my reputation is ruined. So why not make what they’re saying true?” 

He swallows, seeing my logic. “Yes, but what about your prospects on Alfheim? If your father finds out about this-or if any potential suitors do-you’ll be shunned! I-I can’t do that to you.”

“Loki,” I take his face into my hands. “No one on Alfheim will know of my business on Asgard. There are so few ways of communication. I promise that everything will be okay. I want you, Loki.” His eyes flutter closed, and I place a kiss on each of them. “If you want me too...then I’m yours.” 

He opens his eyes, happiness and adoration shining on his face. He pulls my hand from his cheek and kisses my palm without looking from my eyes. Then, he stands up, pulling me with him, and kisses me again, much softer this time. He places his hands on my hips and gently guides me onto the bed. 

{***}

I wake up to feather-light kisses on my neck and can’t help but giggle because it tickles. I open my eyes to see Loki staring right at me with my favorite mischevious glint in his eyes. 

He grins. “Hello.”

A slow, lazy smile spreads across my face. “Hi.” 

He pulls one of my hands from its place on the blanket to hold it in his. He kisses my palm lightly, one of my new favorite behaviors of his. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, sure,” I grin, “ _ sleep _ .”

He laughs, pulling me and rolling over so I’m resting on top of him. “Well I know you enjoyed  _ that _ ,” he grins cheekily and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. 

I roll my eyes but lean down to kiss him despite his cockiness. Too soon, he groans and pulls away. “I have to go. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left so you didn’t think I abandoned you or anything.”

I rest my chin on his chest, just enjoying looking into his eyes. “That’s kind of you.” 

He rolls us again so now I am underneath him, but he keeps most of his weight on his elbows. “I will see you tonight to escort you to dinner.” His face darkens slightly. “Unless my idiot brother beats me to it.”

I roll my eyes. “His intentions are kind. Besides, your brother-”

“Okay, nevermind,” he stops me with a groan, “this is the  _ last _ moment that I want to be thinking of my brother.”

I throw my head back and laugh, and he takes the opportunity to kiss my neck once more, and my laughs fall silent. 

“There.” He brings his head back up with a satisfied smirk. “That takes care of that.”

I roll my eyes once more, but there’s no true annoyance in me. Right now, I feel perfectly content. 

“Alright, I really must go.” There’s regret in his voice. I do my best to ease that. 

“Thank you for staying the night.”

Suprise colors his features. “Of course. I wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.” I can hear the honesty in his voice, and my heart lifts. 

He kisses me once more before standing up, dressing magically, and teleporting out of the room.

Once I’m alone, I grin stupidly and smush my face in the pillow.  _ So  _ that _ just happened.  _

There’s a knock on my door, but I don’t bother getting up because it’s about the time that one of the maids comes to ready me for the day. 

“Come in,” I call. 

Sure enough, Dagmar enters, curtsies, and gets to work. She doesn’t comment on my lack of clothes or the sheets being all messed up. It’s clear what I have done, but since I am the only person in the room, Dagmar can only speculate. She just quietly goes about her job, and soon I am ready for the day. 

Breakfast and lunch pass normally. I do my best to pretend like I enjoy the company of the other ladies at court, but only about three of them are truly tolerable. Lady Sif invites me to take a walk with her, and I consider telling her about my night with Loki, but I stop myself just in time.  _ People suspecting is one thing, people knowing is another _ . Instead, we discuss battle strategies and she tells me stories of her latest adventures with Thor and the Warriors Three. I’m sitting in my room fixing my hair for dinner when I hear the knock on my door. 

“Come in!”

The  _ clink _ of metal alerts me to the fact that I do not have one of my usual visitors. 

“Lady Darcy, the king requires your presence in the throne room. I am to escort you there.” 

A hot rod of fear and panic slices through my stomach.  _ Oh, gods. Odin knows.  _ I swallow, not wanting the guard to see my panic. “Alright.” My voice is breathy, and I try to calm down.  _ Just don’t panic, Darcy _ . The guard and I begin our walk to the throne room.  _ Darcy, you have got to calm down. Just be strong and honest and then maybe Odin won’t expose you to your father.  _ Still, my heart beats rapidly. We reach the doors of the throne room. While we wait for the ‘all clear’ to enter, I wring my hands together nervously.  _ Oh, I wish Loki was here _ . The massive doors swing open and I gulp.  _ Here we go.  _ I do my best to keep my head held high, but I falter. The scene in front of me is not at all what I expected. 

Odin sits on his throne with Frigga standing by his side. Thor stands a few stairs below and to the right of Odin’s throne, and Loki is half-hidden behind it. Odin, Frigga, and Thor look pleased-incredibly so-but Loki...he looks like he is in agony. I raise my eyebrows and my lips part in surprise. I desperately want to run to Loki and comfort him, but that would surely seal our fate...if us being together is even what this meeting is about. A heavy feeling pools in my stomach as the early stages of understanding weighs on me.  _ Oh _ . 

“Lady Darcy, it is my pleasure to finally be able to tell you that we have received word from your father.” Odin’s eyes gleam with self-satisfaction. He has no idea of the storm of hurt, fear, and dread swirling within me. He delivers the message I know is coming: “It is time for you to be sent home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!


	9. Conversations

_ Odin sits on his throne with Frigga standing by his side. Thor stands a few stairs below and to the right of Odin’s throne, and Loki is half-hidden behind it. Odin, Frigga, and Thor look pleased-incredibly so-but Loki...he looks like he is in agony. I raise my eyebrows and my lips part in surprise. I desperately want to run to Loki and comfort him, but that would surely seal our fate...if us being together is even what this meeting is about. A heavy feeling pools in my stomach as the early stages of understanding weighs on me. Oh.  _

_ “Lady Darcy, it is my pleasure to finally be able to tell you that we have received word from your father.” Odin’s eyes gleam with self-satisfaction. He has no idea of the storm of hurt, fear, and dread swirling within me. He delivers the message I know is coming: “It is time for you to be sent home.” _

 

**Darcy’s POV**

My breathing picks up and I desperately attempt to school my reaction. If I give Odin even a  _ hint _ of my displeasure...well, it is a terrifying thing to displease a king. 

“What…” I gulp, “wonderful news, Your Majesty!” By the end of my sentence, my voice sounds too sunny. My eyes inadvertently dart to Loki’s and I see that the pain from before has only intensified. I look away, hoping I can keep it together. “I, of course, am  _ so  _ grateful to you and your family for graciously hosting me all this time.” 

“We’re happy to do it, I’m sure.” The tone of Odin’s voice says otherwise. “You will depart in two weeks. My sons will escort you. From that point on, we shall part ways and your life shall be your own.”  _ Wrong _ , I critique.  _ My life will be passed to my father and then to my husband. I have no control.  _

“Perfect,” I breathe. 

Odin dismisses me and, with a final look at a now stoic Loki, I return to my chambers. 

{***}

Five days pass without any contact from Loki. I had seen him only at mealtimes and he refused to spare me a glance. I had done my best at giving him space. I needed time to deal with the news and I’m sure he did, too. But I would feel so much better if we could deal with this together.  _ What horrible timing _ , I curse. Staring blankly at my vase of flowers from the meadow, I try to talk myself out of visiting Loki.  _ He has his reasons for avoiding you. Perhaps he wishes to cut all ties without further interaction. Perhaps he’s found someone else. What if...no, _ I stop myself. No matter his reasoning, he can’t get off this easily! I firmly believe that our suffering would be lessened if we at least discussed the situation. Mind made up, I slip out my room and tip-toe to Loki’s chambers. I hadn’t been here since I was a child, but I know the way still. When I reach his door, I knock quietly, hoping that he’ll be awake. I hear light footsteps approaching the door and then it swings open. Loki’s face is an expression of shock that he quickly tries to cover with a mask of indifference. 

“Yes?” His voice is dry. 

I exhale, trying not to let his demeanor hurt me. “May I come in? I think it would be a good idea if we talked.”

He shrugs. “If you like.” 

Determined to get a good conversation out of him, I stride to one of his couches and take a seat. He remains standing, looking at me with an eyebrow raised, waiting for me to speak. The words don’t come. Instead, I sit there and open and close my mouth like a fish. 

Loki sighs, impatience coloring his every feature. “Lady Darcy, it seems that-”

“No,” I reply forcefully, jarred by the formal usage of my name. “Don’t call me that, Loki. I understand that this situation is hard on both of us, I really do. We had one  _ fantastic  _ night together and literally the next morning we get the news that I’m being sent away. I completely understand your need to process and think and whatever, but I gave you five days. I leave in nine. And Loki,” I exhale, the truthful words flowing steadily now, “I am  _ scared _ . Yes, we’ll be apart, but you get to stay here with your friends and your family and everything you’ve ever known. I’m getting sent into gods-know-what! I haven’t seen my father since I was seven, Loki. I don’t even know how to begin to act around him. And my fiancee-” I falter, the word and its meaning washing over me, “I-I am going to be marrying a complete stranger. That’s terrifying! “And,” my voice cracks as the realization strikes me. I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes so he can see the honesty I’m laying out before him. “I think I’ve been falling in love with you for a while now, and it breaks my heart to have to leave you so soon.” 

His cold exterior melts and desperation replaces it. He comes to kneel in front of me, leaning his forehead against mine and kisses me deeply. I sigh into the kiss, suddenly feeling much more  _ right _ than I did a second ago. When he breaks the kiss, he takes my hands in his, holding them close to his heart. “Darcy, I feel the same for you, and believe me when I say I am loathed to see you go.” His face contorts in sadness, and I pull one of my hands away so I can stroke his cheek. 

“We have nine days,” I breathe. “There’s no use getting sad now. It won’t make it any easier.” 

“I know.” But the sadness does not relinquish its hold on either of us. 

I lean in slowly, giving him time to stop me. I don’t know if he wants to continue our romance since our days together are numbered. He doesn’t stop me and instead kisses me softly. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being close to him once more. He pulls back to smirk, and the mischevious glint that I love is there in his eyes. 

“I have much to show you in such a short amount of time. It seems necessary that we scarcely leave this bedroom.”

A thrill runs through me at his words. “Please,” I gasp before crashing my lips into his. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter and the next one will be on the shorter side because I have a specific way that I want to divide up the events of the story into chapters. Thank you so much for all the feedback on this story! It truly makes my day to see a bookmark, subscription, kudos, or comment. Let me know what you think of this chapter :)


	10. Time

**Darcy’s POV**

 

Loki and I work hard to make our remaining days count. He does as promised and keeps me in his bed as much as he can. When we are absolutely required to be somewhere, we attend together if we can and rush through our events if we must be separated. Every moment we spend together only does more to convince me that leaving him could be my undoing. I just can’t fathom seeing my best friend every day for half of my life only to suddenly have him torn away from me. Pain tears through me, hot and searing. 

The sun is just beginning to rise. Normally, I would enjoy the sunrise, as it is a thing of beauty, but today, it may as well be an axe swinging to sever my head; today is the day I leave. 

Loki’s arm pulls tighter around my waist. I wonder if he even slept. I barely did, and  _ not _ for sexy reasons. The dread kept us up most of the night, leaving very little time for intimacy. Still, it was wonderful to spend my last night here in his arms. I know even at this early point in my life, that I will cherish him forever. As long as I live, I will never love another as much as I love him. Sighing, I turn around to look into his eyes. After a moment, he leans forward to kiss my forehead. 

“Come, let’s get dressed. There is something I must show you before you go.”

Confused but willing, I comply and am soon dressed in what I wore yesterday.  _ I’ll have to change into something more formal before I go to meet Father _ , I remind myself, doing my best not to cringe at the quickly approaching reunion.

I expect Loki to reach for me so we can teleport to wherever he wants to go, but instead, he offers his arm and we begin a slow and silent walk through the castle. The world is still asleep, save for a handful of servants rushing around to get the palace ready for the day. They bow quickly to Loki as they go along but otherwise avoid eye contact, knowing better than to stare at the prince openly escorting a woman so early in the morning. 

“Does it bother you that they don’t bow to you as well?” Loki’s sudden question breaks the heavy silence. 

“No,” I answer honestly, having considered this before today. “I haven’t done anything to earn their respect. I don’t employ them, I don’t protect them, and I don’t command them. Why should they show deference to me?”

Loki lets out an odd sound, sort of like a growl. “They should. You are the chosen one of an Asgardian Prince.”

I stop walking and turn to give him a soft smile, doing my best to keep the sadness out of my eyes. “Not officially.” 

He places a hand on my cheek fondly, but there is regret in his words. “Would that I could, darling.”

“I don’t doubt you. I never have, and I never will.” The words leave my mouth without thought. For some reason, I just know he  _ needs _ to hear this. And it’s true. 

A strange mixture of relief, love, and pain colors his face, although he is quick to mask it with a pleasant expression. 

We begin our walk once more and are soon in a sort of attic in one of the castle’s turrets. Loki releases my arm in favor of grabbing my hand and pulls me to the edge of the room. 

“An old painting?” Surely he must understand my confusion. It’s just a shabby painting of a door, nothing special. 

Loki grins with a hint of that trademark mischief and my stomach flutters. Not taking his eyes from mine, he reaches straight into the painting and pulls on the handle of the door. 

“An old,  _ magic _ painting,” I say, catching on.

Loki’s grin does not last long, and I begin to grow apprehensive.  _ Why is he showing me this? _

“Loki?” 

He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face, and it is apparent that he does not wish to say what he planned to. 

But he does. 

“Darcy, you know I love you, but I” he falters, giving me time to register the sharp pain I feel stab in my chest, “I cannot continue to be in contact with you once we are separated.” He looks me in the eye then, the hurt clear on his face. Loki so rarely openly shows his emotions, so I know how deeply he must be feeling right now. 

“I understand.” Despite my declaration, tears prick at my eyes and are soon falling down my cheeks.

Loki pulls me into a hug, tucking me under his chin. 

“I truly understand, I promise,” I cry into his chest. “As terribly as it will hurt to never see you again, I think it would be somehow worse to hold on.”

“Yes,” he breathes, unable to put any strength behind the word. “However,” he clears his throat and his voice comes back sounding slightly stronger, “this painting is connected you. Should you experience an emergency, write a letter and picture it appearing inside this door. I have a simple spell surrounding this painting that will alert me whenever something is placed inside the doorway, such as a letter from you.” His previously formal voice softens, and he looks me earnestly in the eye. “I shall check it straight away.” 

I squeeze his hand in thanks, touched that he would prepare this and offer his eternal aid, and lean against him in silence. 

The tolling of the bell alerts us, and I squeeze my arms around him once before pulling away. 

“We best be getting back so we can get ready.” I chuckle, although there’s no true humor in me. “Can’t have the whole castle know we’re screwing, right?”

His snort matches mine in terms of gaiety, but I appreciate the gesture nonetheless. “The way you were screaming last night, I’m sure they at least have their suspicions.”

A surprised scoff bubbles from me and I lightly smack him on the arm. 

He smirks, true mischief in his eyes once more. “Not that I’m complaining. No, I  _ adore _ every noise that comes from your mouth, especially when it’s wrapped around my-”

“ _ Okay!” _ I cut him off, actually laughing now. “We get it, we get it, you’re a sounds guy.”

His face scrunches up as we begin our walk. “A ‘ _ sounds guy _ ’? Whatever does that mean?”

I shrug one shoulder. “You know. The noises your partner makes during sex turn you on.”

He shakes his head in fond exasperation. “Dearest Darcy, wherever do you learn all these terms?” 

“Books.”  _ Duh _ . 

He scoffs. “You and I must favor entirely different literature.” 

I grin, turning to walk backwards so I can tug on his hands. “That’s what makes us so fun.” 

And for just a few moments, we’ve forgotten what lies ahead. 

{***}

 

“Lady Darcy, I am here to escort you out of the castle.” The guard’s voice is gruff and uninterested as he speaks through my door. 

“Coming,” I call, although, in reality, I am stalling for time. “Dagmar,” I question, “are you sure this dress is right?”

Dagmar surveys my appearance before nodding. “Yes, my lady. All of my research shows that this is the appropriate dress for a woman of your age and status in Alfheim.”

I wear a long, pale white dress that sweeps the floor when I walk. Thin golden ropes criss-cross the bodice and encircle my arms, the sleeves are long and sweeping. The dress is entirely impractical and much too light for my complexion, but I suppose it doesn’t really matter. Truly, I don’t have high hopes of impressing anyone at the moment. 

The guard knocks again impatiently. 

“I said I was coming,” I huff, annoyed. 

Aware that I am unable to delay the inevitable any longer, I turn to Dagmar. “Thank you, I mean it.” 

She curtsies. “You’re welcome, my lady. I wish you the best of luck and all the happiness you may find in Alfheim.” 

With that, I steel myself and stride to my bedroom door. 

{***}

The walk to the horses feels like a death march. Nobles and prominent Asgardians line the path, doing their duty of seeing the King’s Ward off. Some look uninterested, others gaze at me with respect and fondness. Still, I can’t focus on much more than my breathing. At the end of the long, straight path lies the Royal Family. Thor, Odin, and Frigga look pleased. Loki wears a mask of indifference and keeps his eyes away from me.

“Lady Darcy,” the king begins when you reach him. His speech is loud and meant for the Asgardians making up his court, not for me. “It was with open arms many years ago that I welcomed you into my home and my family. I am happy to have provided you with an exceptional upbringing and the finest amenities Asgard has to offer. It is with great pride and a touch of sadness that I now send you back to your father, as I have come to have much fondness for you.”  _ Lie _ . “Still, I know you are off to your home and you will be well cared for. My family and I hope to make your acquaintance in the future, and encourage you to remember how Asgard has helped you when you one day sit in a position of power.”

I curtsey low as protocol dictates, though because I have ever dwindling respect for Odin, the action is an empty one. “Of course, your highness. I extend my deepest gratitudes to you and your family for taking such wonderful care of me all these years and for sharing what you have. I, of course, will always keep Asgard and its people close to my heart.” 

Speeches done, a servant arrives to help me onto my horse. On the way, Queen Frigga takes my hand and squeezes it, looking kindly into my eyes. “I have complete faith in you, my dear. Please know that I have thought of you much like a daughter all these years, and though it breaks my heart to see you go, I know you are off to greater things. You will be wonderful.” 

My breath hitches and tears prick my eyes. I’m touched. “Your majesty, I have always had the highest respect for you and truly appreciate every way you guided me and helped me through these years. You’ve been a wonderful mother, and I do hope to see you again.” 

Tears appear in her own eyes, though she hides them well. She squeezes my hand once more before releasing me to the servant who fulfills his duty of getting me safely onto the horse. 

I ride with Thor on my left and Loki on my right. As we leave, the people cheer and wave, though I don’t hear much over the ringing in my ears. 

“Look, Lady Darcy, many commoners have come to see you off! They must truly love you.” Thor’s comment piques my interest enough for me to turn around. I’m shocked to see that the spaces behind the lines of nobles are  _ packed _ with Asgardians, all waving and smiling. Hesitantly, I wave back, and their cheers increase.  _ Huh, who knew? _

Thor encourages his horse to pick up speed, and Loki and I do the same, not looking at each other. We race from the castle and across the Rainbow Bridge. The wind whips my face, but Dagmar’s intricate braid ensures that my hair will remain neat and presentable. All too quickly, we arrive at the end of the bridge. Thor moves to help me off the horse, but Loki huffs and takes his place, lightly gripping my waist. He still does not look me in the eye.

“Come now, brother, this is no time for possessiveness. You know Lady Darcy belongs to you no more now than she did back in the palace. It is time to let this silliness go.”

Both Loki and I ignore him, although I can see the anger brewing beneath Loki’s surface. The three of us enter the golden dome, and the closer we get to Heimdall, the faster my heart beats. Still, I throw my braid over my shoulder and square my shoulders, doing my best to put on a confident air.  _ Fake it till you make it. _

Heimdall greets us with respect and instructs us on where to stand. I have only traveled by Bifrost once before, and that was when I was very young, so nerves flutter up in my stomach. Discreetly, Loki takes my hand, and I let out a breath, grateful for him. 

Light fills me without warning, and I understand that the magic of the Bifrost must be different than what Loki wields because when I travel with him, we are encased in darkness. In the next second, my feet hit solid ground and I stumble. Both Thor and Loki reach for me, having anticipated me being unbalanced. Once steadied, I take in the room. It’s not near as grand as the place in which Heimdall resides, but I can tell that this room holds importance. The boxy room is a pale, silvery white, much like the color of my dress. The podium we land on is adorned with light colored jewels that glow slightly underneath us. Eight guards in decorated silver armor stand in front of the exit, blocking our path. They immediately drop into low bows, their attention focused on the two princes on either side of me. 

“Rise, valued comrades,” Thor speaks, and I can feel Loki’s annoyance at Thor delivering the command. Thor’s releasing the guards from their bow shows his rank to be superior to his brother’s. 

A man clad in ornate silver robes steps forward. I hadn’t noticed him before. 

“Exalted Princes of Asgard, we are humbled to be in your presence.”

I do my best to hold in a huff.  _ I’m right here! Isn’t anyone excited to see  _ me _? After all, this is  _ my _ home...supposedly.  _ I do my best to shake the bitterness off, although a small amount remains. 

“And we are here to complete a task,” Loki’s voice is cool and detached, and my heart begins to ache. 

“Of course,” the man in the robes snaps to attention. “If you will follow me, I will escort you directly to the Chief Diplomat.”

The man turns and begins to lead us down what seems to be a very long and wide tree branch, with the set of guards following behind us. 

With each step, I hear the blood rush in my ears. My stomach feels unsteady, and I must keep blinking in order to hold my focus.  _ Get it together, Darcy, you  _ cannot _ seem as frightened as you are. Hold your head high and walk with all the confidence you can muster.  _ I do my best to take the advice I just gave myself, and soon I begin to feel slightly better. 

That disappears the moment we enter the castle. 

The tall spiral stretches up into the sky, its silver color looking rather dull. I’m sure it is meant to look grand in the moonlight, based on its color and shine. I can’t help but compare the building to Asgard, which feels much more like home to me than this place. The man leads us on a path to what I assume is the throne room, but no true monarch reigns here; Odin and his family control all of the Nine Realms, but they have a stronger hold on some than others. Although he is not a ruler, he is the highest ranking official in Alfheim, so it is my father who occupies the throne. 

I gulp. 

He looks like me, I suppose, with his dark, wavy hair and pale skin. But he is of much taller stature and his eyes are a deep brown. Marks and wrinkles line his face, showing his age, his years of fighting, and the stress of his job. As Chief Diplomat, he wears not armor but sweeping, heavily decorated robes. They are the palest, purest white one can imagine and adorned in braided gold ropes, much like the ones on my dress. 

He begins to walk forward.

“It is customary, I believe, to kneel when addressing Princes of Asgard.” Loki surprises me by being the first to speak, his voice a calcluated mixture of coolness and apathy. 

A flash of hardness enters my father’s eyes before he gives a bright smile. “Of course. Please accept my forgiveness, your highnesses.” He kneels, bowing his head in deference to the men at my sides. 

I have yet to be acknowledged by anyone. 

Unable to stand it any longer, I clear my throat. 

My father truly looks at me for the first time. Once Thor gives him the okay to rise, my father puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me over. 

“Hello, my child. Welcome home. You hardly look as I remember.”

“That’s what happens when you don’t see someone for many years.” I’m a bit disconcerted by the resentment in my voice, and I can see that it makes everyone uncomfortable as well. 

“Yes, well,” my father clears his throat and looks away, removing his hands from my shoulders and taking a step back. “I am glad to see you now.” I can see the truth in his eyes, and my heart slightly softens towards him. I don’t have many memories of my time on Alfheim, but I know that my father (when he was around) was kind towards me. 

“Your Majesties,” my father steps back so he can see both the princes. “I extend my deepest gratitude for you seeing my daughter safely into my home.” 

“We do it gladly,” Thor answers, smiling at me. “Although I am saddened to have her leave Asgard, I know this is her home and she will have a wonderful life here.”

Loki says nothing, his mouth set into a hard line. My father seems uncomfortable under his gaze, so he turns his full attention to Thor. 

“She will. I have a most prestigious marriage lined up for her, and once it has been planned, I will be sure to extend an invitation to her gracious hosts.” 

He’s talking about me like I’m not even here. Anger wells within me, begging for my attention. I take a deep breath in the hopes of calming myself. At the noise, Loki’s eyes dart to mine, the first time he’s truly looked at me since this morning. Now, pain and panic take over my body, and the weight of desperation strains my chest. 

“My family will be thrilled to attend if we are able. But now, I’m afraid, my brother and I must return to Asgard.” Thor’s words show a clear intention of them leaving, and my eyes go wide. 

Just as my father dips into a bow, I hear a strangled voice call out a word. 

“Wait!” 

I’m shocked when the echoes tell me that the voice was mine. 

All eyes are on me, with clear feelings of confusion and annoyance emanating from my father. 

“It is customary, I believe,” I accidentally repeat Loki’s words from earlier, and I can feel his pride, “to extend an invitation of dinner to my escorts.”

The hard line of his mouth tells me that my father is not pleased with my habit of speaking freely. He quickly schools his expression though and enthusiastically agrees. 

He certaintly is a diplomat. 

“My people and I would be  _ honored _ to host you.”

Thor beams, amiable as always. “We are delighted to accept! Forgive our armor, we were not prepared to dine.” 

Loki smirks and, with a flash of green light, he is dressed in proper Asgardian dinner attire. 

Father stares on in shock. “Well,” his voice is dry, and I can hear his fear, “the rumors are true. A sorcerer stands before me.” 

Loki’s smirk deepens.

“If it pleases your highnesses, I will have my servants escort you to rooms so you can prepare for dinner as you like. It will not take long for the food and hall to be prepared.”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Thor agrees, offering Father a kind smile. 

I can tell that Father readily accepts this after Loki’s hostility. 

“Wonderful! Darcy,” he is the first person outside of Loki to use my familiar name, and it strikes me, “your handmaiden, Ragna, will escort you to your chambers and ready you for dinner.” 

Ragna, a girl in her middle teens, steps forward and curtsies first to the princes, and then to me. 

_ The first time someone has bowed to me.  _ It makes me uncomfortable, if I’m being honest. 

She sets off, and I realize I am meant to follow her. I do so, forcing my feet to take action. From behind me, my father assigns groups of servants to Thor and Loki, and they are led down a different hall. 

Ragna and I do not speak as I am led through the intricate, winding hallways. We climb many sets of stairs, which makes sense because the castle is in the shape of a tall spiral. Finally, on a floor high above the ground, we reach my chambers. 

Ragna holds the door open for me and I step in, observing my new living space. 

My chambers extend over a series of five rooms: my bedroom, bathing room, sitting area, tea/dining room, and my personal library. Each room is long and narrow, most likely to accommodate for the height of the castle. The room itself is that same pale, silvery white that Alfheim seems to favor. My bedding and furniture are green, just enough to remind me of Loki and his chosen color, but it is completely the wrong shade. It’s much too light and like the green found in nature, as opposed to Loki’s ornate and deep emerald.  _ It’s all wrong _ . My chambers are beautiful, and certainly more decorated than my room in Asgard, but I find myself missing my previous chambers, with their warm, welcoming oak walls and deep purple accents. My eyes catch a table in the sitting room, and my heart sinks upon realizing that my magical flowers are not there.  _ But why would they be _ , I think bitterly.  _ Those belong on Asgard, along with everything else that I treasure.  _

“Are your chambers to your liking?” Ragna has a high, timid voice, and I can tell that she fears me. I wish she wouldn’t. 

“They’re lovely,” I breathe, trying to keep the hurt and bitterness out of my voice.  _ This is your home now, Darcy. Better get used to it and just let Asgard go. _ But it hurts. 

Ragna can sense my displeasure. “The Chief Diplomat did not know what you favored, so he ordered the room to be decorated grandly, but in Alfheim’s neutral colors. If something is more to your taste, let me know and I will have it changed immediately.” 

I think on this. “Will I be in this room long?”

She nods. “Even when you are married, you will keep these chambers. Your husband has his own as well, and you will meet him in his chambers when he calls for you.” 

My stomach twists. “He’s here in the castle now?”

“Of course. He must work closely with your father to learn all he can so he is prepared when the time comes for him to take over as Chief Diplomat.” 

I scowl. “And he did not see it polite to greet me?”

Ragna shrinks under my tone, and I immediately feel bad. “I am sorry, my lady.”

I sigh. “No, it is I who must apologize. My day has been long and the nerves of returning got the best of me.”

Ragna smiles, and the beginning of trust shines hesitantly on her face. “All is forgiven, my lady.” She pauses. “Would you allow me to re-do your hair? It is lovely, but wrong for traditional Alfheim style.” 

I nod and follow her to the dressing table, doing my best to not seem attached to the traditional Asgardian braid. 

Ragna allows me to stay in the dress, praising my previous maid for “nailing” Alfheim attire. “It shows your rank,” she explains, smoothing my dress out from below me. “The higher in status you are, the lighter your clothes.” It’s then that I notice her dress is a light brown. Seeing my gaze, she nods. “I am a servant, so my dress is brown.  _ But _ ,” I hear the pride color her voice, “I am handmaiden to one of the most prestigious figures in Alfehim, so that elevates my rank. If I worked in the kitchens scrubbing dishes, my dress would be dark brown. The kitchens are the lowest one can go.” I hear resentment in her voice, and wonder if she once occupied a position there. As Ragna continues talking to me, her voice becomes more confident and chipper. I can tell she is pleased to be here and will become even warmer to me with time. Perhaps one day, when my resentment and fear fade, I will have a friend in her. 

A bell rings, and Ragna straightens. “That signals dinner. I will escort you there and remain standing a few feet behind your chair. Should you need anything at all, simply wave your hand, and I shall appear.”

“Alright, thank you.” 

She nods, beaming at my thanks.  _ Perhaps servants aren’t treated as well here as they are in Asgard _ , I wonder. 

I follow Ragna down countless flights of stairs before she takes a hallway to her right. After a left, we enter a large dining hall, comparable in size to the one in Asgard. Due to my long descent, I am the last to arrive, and the men all wait standing behind their chairs. As they are higher in rank than my father, Thor and Loki take the heads of the table, and my father takes a seat in the middle. Ragna leads me to the one across from him and pulls out my chair. Once I am seated, the men sit as well.  _ Interesting, _ I think. In Asgard, you just sit an eat, regardless of who is there. Yes, you stand for royalty, but you don’t wait for everyone to be in attendance.

The table is fairly long and feels much too big for the four of us, but soon the food is brought out and I wonder if the table is long  _ enough _ . Roasted boar and hens and something else I don’t recognize are the main dishes, with countless varieties of fruits, vegetables, and breads surrounding them. 

Thor grins and begins an easy conversation about how his friend Volstagg would adore this meal. Father extends an empty invitation of hosting him sometime, and Thor gives a pleased response that holds as little meaning as did Father’s invitation. 

I take advantage of Father and Thor’s distraction to glance at Loki. He wears his usual mask of apathy, but I know him well enough to see past it. His hand grips his knife tightly, and he stares blankly at his food, not eating. It is plain that he is in as much distress as I am. But we cannot allow it to show, because if Father finds out that I have been sleeping with Loki, all will be ruined. 

_ But would that be so bad, _ a rebellious voice within me questions.  _ You wouldn’t have to marry that guy _ -my face scrunches as I realize I do not even know his name-  _ and you would be sent back to Asgard.  _

Inwardly, I sigh.  _ No. Your duty is to your family and your realm, not to your heart and desires. Besides, it is unlikely that Asgard would take you back.  _

In hopes of covering up my emotions, I drink from my water. 

Dinner is filled with casual conversations that hold no real meaning. I don’t know why I forced the invitation, as this is no true time with Loki. Still, I just can’t bear to see him go and will stall for as long as I can. 

But time moves on and runs out all too quickly. 

Before I can prepare myself, Thor is standing, and the rest of us must follow. 

“I wish not to worry our parents any longer. Brother, we must return to Asgard.”

“Of course, I apologize for having kept you too long,” my father begins politely, but I don’t hear the rest of the conversation. 

_ He’s leaving. He’s really going, he’s going to leave me here. _ My breathing picks up as panic sets in. I try to swallow, but can’t around the huge lump in my throat. A white-hot feeling burns in my stomach, and I bite my lip, begging myself to calm down. Ragna steps forward to pull back my chair, and I have to push against the weight of my dread in order to stand up. 

My footsteps drag as I follow Father, Thor, and Loki to the entrance of the castle. The same group of guards and the man in the ornate robe wait to escort the princes back to the Bifrost Room. 

Thor turns to me, smiling kindly. “Lady Darcy, I am so glad to have made your acquaintance and wish you all the happiness in the world.” He bends down to kiss my hand and then turns, allowing Loki the opportunity to do the same. 

He doesn’t. 

Instead, he nods curtly and turns on his heel, striding towards the exit. 

I know why he did this. I saw the pain in his eyes and notice the strain in his shoulders as he fights the urge to turn around and run to me. 

That doesn’t mean it hurts any less. 

Without another word or glance my way, the princes leave. 

Numbness settles within me.  _ He’s truly gone.  _

When he has completely faded from my view, I speak, although I don’t take my eyes off the horizon.  

“When will I meet him?”

“Your fiance?” Father’s voice is gruff and disinterested. “Sometime soon. He is a very busy man, you know.”

“Of course.” My words are polite but my tone is dead. 

Father looks at me worriedly, unsure of what to do. “Perhaps sleep will do you well, my child.” He points at Ragna, who flits to my side and leads me to my room. 

I keep it together as she helps me out of my day dress and into my night clothes. My expression is blank as she brushes my hair and removes the makeup from my face. I mutter a polite, “thank you,” as her dismissal. She curtsies and leaves. 

It’s the feeling of the cold, empty bed, so foreign from the welcome embrace of Loki in his own, that breaks me. 

I sob well into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. School has been eating up so much of my time. But I finally was able to sit down and write, so here's an extra long chapter for the wait :) let me know what you think? 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	11. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This isn't edited too closely, so let me know if I need to fix anything. Enjoy reading :)

**Darcy’s POV**

Light floods my room and assaults my aching eyes. 

“Good morning, my lady.” Ragna’s high pitched voice floats from my left, and I roll to see her standing near my bed. Her eyes widen when she takes in my face and disappears, returning quickly with a cool washcloth. 

“To help with the swelling,” she explains as she dabs under my eyes. 

I nod absently, not entirely ready to focus. 

When she has finished, Ragna steps back. “My lady, it is time to ready you for the day.”

I nod again and stand, following her to my wardrobe. She puts me in a dress very similar to what I wore yesterday, although this one has royal blue accents as opposed to gold. When she’s doing my hair in an updo typical of Alfheim noblewomen, Ragna speaks. “I’m sorry you did not sleep well.” Her words are careful and hesitant, but I hear the real concern in her voice. For her, I am already grateful. This leads me to answer honestly. 

“It’s…” I pause and gather the right words. “Difficult to be moved from what I’ve known for so long.” 

Ragna is silent for a moment, her fingers expertly twisting my hair. “I can empathize, my lady.”

I raise my eyebrows, hoping she will go on. She does. 

“When I was a child, barbarians kidnapped me from my village and sold me to the Alfheim throne. I haven’t seen my family since.” There is no sadness in her voice, no longing. She’s simply stating the facts. 

“That must have been very hard.” My eyes staring at her through the mirror reflect the shock I feel. 

“Yes,” she agrees, “although it truly does get easier with time. Quite quickly, I adjusted to my life here. In all honesty, I most likely would have died had I remained in my village. I was the youngest of seven, and my parents couldn’t afford to feed us all. My life in Alfeim allows me to be clothed, fed, and housed. I have a purpose, and I have friends. It is a better life than I was meant for, surely.”

I suck in a breath. “You speak of this so easily.”

Through the mirror, she smiles kindly at me, understanding clear in her eyes. “You will, too, one day. It will take time, but you will grow to love your husband. You will have children you adore and rule over a realm that adores you.”

_ Love _ , I think wistfully.  _ No, I have given all my love away _ . 

“What do you know of my fiance?”

Ragna’s eyes sparkle and she launches into a fast-paced telling of everything she knows. I can see that she enjoys gossip, but I can’t find it in myself to be annoyed about this. After all, this could prove very helpful to me. 

“His name is Audunn, and he is  _ very _ wealthy. That’s why your father chose him for you, I’m sure. His family is one of the original families of Alfheim, and he is a pureblood. Not a  _ single _ member of his family has ever married someone other than someone of Alfheim descent, so it set some people off that he’s marrying you. I mean no offense, of course, but you are Asgardian. Still, the Royal Family is Asgardian, so if Asgard blood is good enough to rule all nine realms, why shouldn’t it be good enough to marry? Audun handsome, but quite a bit older than you. I wouldn’t let that worry you though. Age equals experience, and experience equals  _ fun _ .” Her eyes light up, and I can’t help the shocked laugh that escapes me. “Sorry, my lady.” But Ragna’s eyes still sparkle, and I can tell she does not mean it. I feel my fondness for her grow as she shows her personality to me with abandon. “Anyways, he has no children, thank your lucky fates, but that means he will expect them quickly from you. No matter though. You are young and will surely be with child after your first few years together.” 

Nerves pool within me.  _ Children? _ I don’t think I’m ready for children. 

Ragna continues. “Your father is not an old man, and it is likely he will continue to preside over Alfheim for hundreds of years. Once he leaves us for the stars, your husband will rise to the position of Chief Diplomat and you will be extended that status as well. I’m not sure what the people will call you, though.” Her face furrows as she thinks. “I don’t remember a time when your mother shared your father’s throne. Do you remember her title?”

“Duchess.” The title comes easily to me, although I wasn’t aware I knew this. “My father was technically a duke back in Asgard.”

Ragna smiles. “Duchess, then.”

Upon hearing the title directed at me, I gulp. 

Finished with my hair, Ragna smiles at me through the mirror. “You will be wonderful.”

And although I do not feel like it, I smile back. 

{***}

I sit on a bench somewhere on the castle grounds enjoying the sun. Ragna sits below me on the grass. I had offered her the space next to me, but she emphatically refused, saying it would not be proper for a servant such as herself to sit on an equal level as a woman of my status. I had fought the urge to roll my eyes. 

A servant looking slightly older than myself runs up to us. He bows deeply to me and does not look me in the eyes when he speaks. “My Lady, Master requires your presence immediately.”

I raise my eyebrows.  _ Who the hell is  _ Master _?  _

Ragna jumps up and her eyes beg me to do the same. For her sake, I do, although I am already suspicious of meeting a man who calls himself Master. 

The servant walks a good fifteen paces ahead of us and does not look back. Ragna takes a place behind my left shoulder so she can whisper in my ear as he walks. 

“That is Sveinn, the manservant of your betrothed.” There’s something in her voice, something odd, but I can’t place it due to the panic I feel. 

“Audunn? I am meeting him now?” 

“I believe so, my lady.” Her voice is grave, a clear sign of the importance of this meeting. I straighten my back. Ragna fusses over my dress as we continue our way up and through the castle. 

Finally and yet all too soon, we arrive outside a massive set of doors. 

“You are to wait here,” Sveinn instructs Ragna. 

I consider protesting, but Ragna has already curtsied and taken a step back. 

I swallow and Sveinn knocks. 

“Come in,” calls a deep voice.  _ Audunn.  _

Sveinn holds open a door. I hold my head high, fake all the confidence I do not feel, and enter. 

The man I presume to be my fiance stands in the center of the room, back turned to me and hands clasped in a tight grip. 

“Stay, Sveinn.”

“Yes, Master.”  _ There’s that title again. So abrasive.  _

Silence resumes. I refuse to speak first. He’s the one who called me here, after all. 

Somewhere nearby, a clock ticks. 

“I thought it prudent that we meet, given our current status.”

I bristle at his haughty tone. “How can we meet when we do not look each other in the eye?”

Slowly, he turns so he is facing me. 

From across the room, I take him in. He is of moderate height and full of Alfheimish features. His ears are long and more narrow than mine, his nose small and graceful. Blonde hair speckled with silver covers both his head and the lower part of his face.  _ Ragna wasn’t kidding. He is  _ much _ older than me.  _

He studies me as well. From the glint in his eyes, I can tell that he likes what he sees.  _ Gross. _ He is dressed extravagantly, covered in an ornate cloak even though he is indoors.  _ Still, _ I notice with a hint of glee,  _ his clothes are darker than mine. As of now, I hold a higher status than him.  _ That small bit of power gives me more confidence, and I take the necessary steps to meet him in the middle of the room. 

“Shall we sit and get to know each other,” I offer. 

“That won’t be necessary. There is no need for you to be here much longer.”

I raise my eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

He takes a step towards me, coldness in his eyes. “What is there to know? Soon, we will be wed. You will exist to give me pleasure, status, and heirs. That is all I need to know.”

I feel the fire of anger spread through my body. “How  _ dare _ you! I am  _ so _ much more than an empty body existing only for her fiance.” I straighten, doing my best to reel in my anger. “You will not speak to me like that again.” 

His features pinch as anger hardens them. “Sveinn, come here.” His voice is tight. 

Sveinn follows the order, but his steps are slow. 

“Sveinn,” Audunn barks. 

He yelps and rushes to stand near us. 

Audunn’s hand cracks across Sveinn’s face. 

I gasp and rush forward to stop the assault, but Sveinn reaches a pleading hand from his position on the ground. 

“Please, my lady, don’t-” his voice is cut off with a sharp intake of air as Audunn strikes him again. “You’ll only make it worse.” 

The poor servant’s mouth has now begun to bleed and he looks at me with begging eyes. 

I hesitate. 

“That’s right, you  _ listen _ ,” Audunn growls, gripping Sveinn by the hair and forcing his bleeding face in my direction. I shrink back, horror racing through me. “ _ You _ did this.” 

Horror turns to anger. “No! You’re the one beating him! You-” but before my words are finished, Audunn begins anew, striking Sveinn without reservation.

“My lady,  _ please _ .” Sveinn’s voice, broken and desperate, is what grounds me. 

I try to force myself to calm down by focusing on my breathing. As soon as I’m silent, the beatings stop. 

“There’s a good girl.” Audunn’s voice sickens me. It reminds me of a poison apple--sickeningly sweet and unbelievably dangerous. “Svienn,” Audunn throws him on the ground but releases him, choosing to walk a circle around me instead, “is what’s known as a whipping servant. Are you familiar with the concept.”

Heart stuttering, I nod. 

“Good. Then you understand that anytime you do something to displease me,” his voice darkens, “poor, poor Sveinn gets a beating. Because of  _ you _ !” 

I bite the inside of my cheek, forcing myself to be strong.  _ Do  _ not _ break, Darcy.  _

“If you behave,” Audunn’s voice is back to being sweet and deceptively pleasant, “all will be well. I’m sure that is logic even a woman can follow.” 

I exhale in my anger but otherwise hold it in. My body is coiled tight, and by  _ gods _ , I want to let it spring. But the look on Sveinn’s bleeding and dejected face keeps me from acting. 

“You are dismissed.”

I do my best not to run from the room. I  _ cannot _ show this man my weaknesses. 

Once clear of the room, I speed up. Before I know it, I’m running. I can hear light footsteps behind me, indicating Ragna’s pursuit, but I do not slow. I exit the castle and run past the place where I sat earlier. I run for as long as I can, but eventually, my legs give out. I collapse in a pile of sobs, finally breaking. The grass prickles me, but I barely notice it. The sobs are my main concern, wracking my body and causing my chest to seize. 

“Oh, my lady.” Ragna’s voice is full of concern and distress. Hesitantly, she wraps her arms around me and I rip her, unable to stop myself. 

“He-he,” I gasp. 

“My lady, I am so sorry. There were rumors but I-I never thought…” horror colors her voice as she trails off. Instead of speaking, she concentrates on stroking my hair, and the action gradually soothes me. 

My heart is in deep distress. It calls for Loki. I want nothing more than to be in his arms. Loki is mischievous and morally ambiguous at best, but I know that he would never do to me what Audunn has. Loki cares for me, loves me, respects me. Audunn essentially sees me as his personal servant. I shudder. 

“Ragna I-” I sniffle, “I  _ cannot _ be with that man. I will…” But my voice trails off because I don’t know what I will do. I desperately want to end the engagement and leave this realm. I want to return to Asgard and ask them to take me back. I will even beg to Odin himself. And I want to run into Loki’s arms and kiss him and hug him and tell him that I am his. I want him to be mine as well. It’s  _ him _ I want to marry.

But I know that this will not happen. People like me and Loki rarely get what we want, simply due to our status. We exist as pawns, ready to be moved at the will of our fathers. As a man, Loki has more free will than I, but not much. As a prince, he will be expected to marry an Asgardian noblewoman, just as I will be expected to marry Audunn. It is my duty. I  _ must  _ be strong enough to carry it out. 

I sit up, willing myself to find any strength left in my body. “Will you help me get ready for dinner?”

Ragna looks relieved at my gaining composure. “Of course, my lady.” 

{***}

Audunn joins us for dinner. Every time he looks at me, I do my best not to scowl. I may hate this man, but I have no ill will against Sveinn. For the majority of the evening, we eat in silence. 

As I pick at my dessert, Father speaks. “My council and I have set a date for your marriage ceremony.” 

My stomach clenches. Suddenly, Loki’s face flashes in my mind, apathetic and detached. I do my best to mimic his mask in order to hide my panic and displeasure. “Oh?”

Father grunts. “Three weeks from now.” 

But I am not as practiced as Loki. A breath escapes me, and my voice sounds strained when I speak. “So soon.” 

Audunn puts on a winning smile. “What she means to say, is that she is pleased. Isn’t that right, dear Darcy?”

I swallow down my bile. “Yes.” 

“Shall I invite anyone in particular from Asgard,” Father questions. 

_ Yes.  _ “No.”

Father takes a bite of his dessert. “I will, of course, invite the Royal Family, though I doubt they will be in attendance. It is unusual for the entire family to leave Asgard.” A thoughtful look crosses his face. “Although perhaps the Allmother will come. She seems the most likley, if any.”

Hope rushes through me and I cling to it. “Yes, I wish she would attend. It would be lovely to see her again. Queen Frigga was always so kind to me.” An unexpected pang of longing hits me, and I realize that I had been so focused on missing Loki that I hadn’t realized I miss Frigga as well. Now aware, I ache for her kind words and motherly affections. 

Father gives a small smile. “I will be sure to convey your words in the invitation.” 

I nod, thankful. Perhaps if Frigga attends the wedding, I can get through it without screaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the story so far? Let me know! Thank you for reading:)


End file.
